Verloren
by Sera22
Summary: Ungewollt verstrickt in eine Mission eines ganz bestimmten Assassinen, geht man - oder auch frau - leicht verloren. AltairxOC
1. Verloren

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts. Außer meinen originalen Charakteren.

A/N  
Ursprünglich habe ich diese FF auf englisch geschrieben. Zu sehen auf meiner homepage bei deviantart.  
Werde mit der Zeit auch meine anderen Stories übersetzen. Ich bitte nur um etwas Geduld.

Zeitlich ist dieser Teil vor dem Majd Addin Auftrag in Jerusalem angesiedelt, ist aber leicht AU.  
Nun zur Story.

* * *

Verloren.

Oh, wie ich diese Nächte verachte. Schmutzige Hände reißen an meinem Kleid, bohren sich in meine Haut, hinterlassen schmerzvolle Erinnerungen.

Jeden Morgen nach diesen Nächten schwöre ich mir, dass ich das nächste Mal dagegen ankämpfe. Aber dann, wenn ich wieder ins seinem Zimmer stehe, finde ich keinen Willen mehr, mich zu wehren. Immer und immer wieder lasse ich es einfach über mich ergehen. Meine Angst vor dem, was mit mir geschehen mag, sollte ich Widerstand leisten, ist größer als jede Kraft, die ich aufbringen könnte, mich gegen ihn zu behaupten.

Während ich inmitten seines Schlafraumes stehe, sein riesiges Bett links von mir, versuche ich meinen Blick und Gedanken auf den großen Torbogen zum Balkon vor mir zu konzentrieren. Durch diese Öffnung kann ich den Mond so gut erkennen. Mein einziger Zeuge.

Völlig ungerührt von meiner angewiderten Gesinnung, berührt mein Meister meinen Hals und beschmutzt dabei mein Haar mit Hilfe seiner abscheulichen Finger.

Es ist Zeit. Ich darf keinen Moment mehr verlieren und denke mich weg zu einer anderen Zeit und an einen anderen Ort. Darin bin ich mittlerweile geübt. Sogar so sehr effizient, dass ich erst tags darauf sehen und _fühlen _kann, was er mit mir gemacht hat.

Je öfter solche Nächte vorkommen, desto mehr verliere ich mich selbst in diesen niemals endenden Irrgärten meiner Gedanken, wo ich Zuflucht finden kann.

Manchmal ist es schwer, den Weg zurück zu finden, heraus aus diesem besänftigenden Zustand meines Geistes. Die Realität ist so viel mehr widerwärtig und ich versuche mich ihr wenn es nur irgendwie geht, zu entziehen.

Es gibt keinen anderen Fluchtweg. Jedenfalls keinen physischen. Er führt mich zum Bett, unaufhörlich misshandelt er dabei meinen Körper mit seinem ekelhaften Mund. Während er mich niederdrückt, raut er die empfindliche Haut meiner nackten Schulter auf. Ich spiele sein Spiel mit so gut es für mich möglich ist und seufze leise, als der Mond wieder langsam in meine Sicht kommt, dank meiner leider nun schon gewohnten Position auf dem Bett.

Abgelenkt durch meinen einzigen Zeugen am Sternenhimmel, vergesse ich unglücklicherweise in meine ganz eigene Welt sanft und unbemerkt zu entgleiten und dabei alles grausame und schmerzvolle um mich herum auszublenden.

Ich schlucke den plötzlichen Kloß im Hals herunter und versuche mich auf das hell erleuchtete Tor zu konzentrieren, das ich sehe, wenn ich meine Augen schließe aber es scheint mich zu schmähen und zu spotten, denn es bewegt sich von mir fort! In diesem Moment begreife ich, dass ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen kann und spüre zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wie dieser Tyrann mich fast mit seinem Körpergewicht erdrückt. Völlig verzweifelt versuche ich ein letztes Mal in meine Fantasiewelt zu flüchten, hin zu dem mir so sehr vertrauten Tor, kneife meine Augen zu und versuche den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, den er auf den unteren Teil meines Körpers ausübt. Seine Brust ist schwer wie Blei und lässt mir kaum Raum zum Atmen, sein eigener Atem wirkt schwerfällig und mühsam, fast schon gequält, doch sind wir uns beide nur zu sehr im Klaren, dass es nur qualvoll für einen von uns sein wird.

Schweiß klebt auf mir wie klebriges Pech, ein unheilvoller Zeuge über die ungewollte Zweisamkeit und augenblicklich erkenne ich traurig, dass mich mein bewährter Zufluchtsort heute Nacht nicht vor seinen Misshandlungen schützen wird.

Ich höre mich selbst leise wimmern während er mich an meinen Haaren packt und damit seine nächsten grauenhaften Aktionen ankündigt.

Es ist zu viel für mich und ich drehe meinen Kopf angewidert zur Seite. Zu sehr überwältigt bin ich vom verletzenden Gefühl der erneuten Niederlage. Wieder wird er nehmen, was er von mir verlangt, ohne Rücksicht, ohne Reue. Wieder fand ich nicht den Mut, dies auch nur ansatzweise zu verhindern.

Selbsthass steigt in mir auf, doch ich bin wie gelähmt durch das Gefühl vollständig gefangen zu sein in einem aussichtslosen Kampf und so kommt es, dass eine stumme Träne meine Wange herunter rinnt.

Kurz darauf realisiere ich aber, dass der Mond mich doch nicht im Stich gelassen hat! Er war da, die ganze Zeit. Er war nur versteckt, verborgen geblieben.

Durch eine Gestalt, die neben dem Bett steht.

Völlig verblüfft atme ich einen tiefen Zug voll Luft ein, kralle mich angstvoll in meine abscheuliche Bürde, doch meine Anstrengungen bleiben unbemerkt.

Er ist so vertieft in seine Folter, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass meine verrückten Anstrengungen schon lange nicht mehr ihm gelten, sondern der Flucht vor dem Unbekannten.

Angesichts eines rasant hervorschnellendem Stücks mörderisch glänzenden Metall kratze und schlage ich wie wild und angsterfüllt um mich und treffe auf Rücken und Arm meines Meisters.

"Yousra! Was tust du--" Ich schließe meine Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick. Der Schlag, der mir für lange Zeit nun schon geläufig ist, bleibt jedoch unerwartet aus und alles ist auf einmal wieder still.

Ich spüre nichts weiter als ein kitzelndes Gefühl, so wie wenn eine warme Flüssigkeit, die sanft und unablässig auf meinen Nacken und meine Brust tropft.

Im Dunkel der Nacht kann ich nur erahnen, dass es sein Blut ist. Ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss heftig zittern.

Ein Schrei erstickt in meiner Kehle, noch immer liegt der schwere Körper auf mir und ich versinke kopflos in dem Gefühl, dass er von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer wird.

Doch habe ich mich noch nicht selbst aufgegeben! Schockiert, aber mit neu erblühter Kraft kämpfe ich gegen den mich erdrückenden Körper eines sterbenden Mannes, aber vergeblich!

Eine Welle der Übelkeit überfällt mich als ich auch noch ein gurgelndes Geräusch hören kann, meinen Kopf werfe ich unkontrolliert von der einen Seite zur anderen.

Endlich! Ich kann meine Brust wieder für einen Atemzug heben! Meine Lungen akzeptieren begierig die frische Luft.

Neue Energie durchströmt meinen Organismus, nun da das Gewicht des Körpers unerwartet verschwunden ist.

Ich stütze mich langsam auf meinen Ellenbogen auf, keuche noch immer erschwert. Die Neugier lässt meinen Blick hin zu der unbekannten Person drehen und ich kann gerade noch erkennen, wie die verhüllte Gestalt den toten Körper mit einem Stöhnen getränkt von Abscheu vom Bett hievt.

Ein letztes Mal, ich glaube um sicherzustellen, dass sein mörderischer Akt erfolgreich war, betrachtet er das blutige Gesicht meines nun ehemaligen Meisters.

Sein Griff lockert sich und er gibt den von Blut besudelten Haarschopf wieder frei.

Erneut wird mir schlecht, diesmal durch das Geräusch vom Kopf, der widerlich dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Während dessen erhebt sich der Fremde, ohne auch nur den Blick von der Leiche zu lassen.

Als ich ihm mit meinem Blick folge, beäuge ich ihn das erste Mal und runzele meine Stirn.

Er steht da, mit leicht gespreizten Beinen, vermutlich in einer Art Kampfstellung, und blickt noch immer scheinbar nachdenklich hernieder auf… sein Werk. Seine Kapuze mit einer sonderbaren Spitze verdeckt sein Gesicht, doch könnte ich ohnehin selbst bei Mondlicht nicht viel davon erkennen.

Ich bin wie benommen. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Soll ich die Wachen um Hilfe rufen?

Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen und es fühlt sich an, als ob er dort schon eine halbe Ewigkeit steht.

Ich fühle mich wieder hilflos, aber nicht so wie zuvor, nicht mehr!

Mein rasendes Herz schreit zu mir. _Entweder Glaube oder Glück. Niemand entscheidet für dich!_

Ich falle aus dem Zustand des Schocks in einen geradezu ungetrübten, klaren. Jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen.

Während ich mir noch einen letzten Augenblick voll selbst vertieften Luxus gönne, kniet er wieder nieder und ich kann erkennen wie er sein Messer an der Robe meines toten Meisters abwischt.

Wo es mir jetzt möglich ist, dieses tödliche Instrument so genau zu begutachten, komme ich doch schneller als gedacht wieder zu klarem Verstand. _Tu doch etwas!_

Doch zum Kämpfen bin ich denkbar ungeeignet, noch dazu so gänzlich unbekleidet wie ich gerade daliege. Also entscheide ich mich zur Flucht.

Blitzschnell drehe ich mich weg von diesem Engel des Todes, krabbele hastig auf Händen und Füßen über die Laken gen Tür und verheddere mich dabei in besagten, verdammten Bettlaken.

Kostbare Zeit geht bei diesem närrischen Schauspiel verloren. Der Lohn ist eine Hand, die schnell und gewaltsam Besitz von meinem Fußknöchel nimmt und meinen ausgestreckten Körper mit einem einzigen, schmerzhaften Ruck zu sich zurückzieht.

Ich ächze vor Schmerz und wälze mich wieder auf den Rücken. Verzweifelt schlage ich wie wild mit meinen Armen um mich in der Hoffnung meinen Angreifer zu treffen, so dass er von mir ablässt, doch es gelingt mir nicht.

Mein langes Haar versperrt mir dabei die Sicht, da es mir immer wieder wirr und unbändig ins Gesicht fällt. So bleibt es mir schier unmöglich meine Umgebung und den Angreifer zu erkennen.

In einem Wimpernschlag hat er die Gewalt über mich errungen, indem er sich rittlings auf mich setzt, packt meine fuchtelnden Handgelenke mit der einen Hand und unterdrückt meinen furchterfüllten Schrei mit der anderen.

Urplötzlich überkommt mich ein Schwindelgefühl und ich habe Schwierigkeiten meinen Blick zu konzentrieren. Alles dreht sich und ich fühle wie mein Blut zornig in meinen Ohren braust, während mich ein summendes Geräusch einer bedrückenden Leere ausliefert.


	2. Gefunden

Gefunden

Ich hatte einen komischen Traum letzte Nacht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob meine Welt innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages in Trümmern lag.

Natürlich habe ich schon so einiges erlebt. So vieles _über_lebt. Doch dieses Gefühl, was ich nun habe, frisst mich von innen heraus auf und fühlt sich so grausam wie noch nie zuvor an.

Mein bisheriges Leben kann man mit „normal" beschreiben. Charakterisiert durch einen durchschnittlichen Verlauf. Für meine Arbeit als Sklavin erhielt ich Essen und Unterkunft, aber eingeschlossen waren ebenso eine raue Behandlung und sogar Schläge, Misshandlungen und Behelligungen durch meinen Meister und seine Lakaien. Dennoch will ich es mal so ausdrücken: Man lernt, sich über die Jahre hinweg zu arrangieren. Man passt sich ganz einfach den sich täglich ändernden Umständen im Leben einer Sklavin in Jerusalem an.

Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, mit diesen Umständen irgendwie zurechtzukommen.

Selbst wenn ich mich an meine Mutter nur vage erinnern kann, so weiß ich doch, was sie immer zu sagen pflegte: „Wenn du eine helfende Hand benötigst, schau zuerst am Ende deines eigenen Armes nach!"

Und ich hielt mich an ihren Ratschlag.

Nichts anderes als meine eigene Einbildungskraft half mir über die Zeit hinweg. Über solche schlechte Zeiten, in denen ich mich neben meinem Meister übergeben hätte können, so sehr waren meine Gefühle und Sinne von ihm abgestoßen.

Alles fing an als ich meine erste unfreiwillige Kindesabtreibung hatte.

Ich kann mich nur noch schemenhaft an ein schmutziges Bett in einem schummrig beleuchteten Raum erinnern. Einige Menschen stehen um mich herum, reden und reden unaufhörlich, aber ich kann kein einziges Wort verstehen. Nur ein einziger, kraftloser Laut erreicht meine Ohren und plötzlich wird der Raum unglaublich hell.

Ich schwöre, dass ein Engel über mich wachte. Er führte mich zu einem glänzenden, einladenden Tor von feinstem Metall, feingliedrig geformt mit verschlungenen Details und überhangen mit Efeu. Und ich kannte nur noch Erleichterung und eine nie dagewesene Gemütsruhe.

Mit der Zeit wurde ich sehr geübt und tüchtig darin, diesen Ort von innerer Gelassenheit zu besuchen und tat dies, wann immer es nötig erschien. Was ziemlich häufig war. Es war ja so trostreich.

Vielleicht habe ich deshalb noch nicht meinen Verstand verloren. Oder habe deshalb noch nicht meinen Körper dem Allmächtigen geopfert und meinen Geist für immer in Frieden leben lassen.

Ich weiß nicht, was letzte Nacht über mich kam. Warum einfach alles aus den Fugen geriet.

So bin ich nun unschlüssig und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Hat Gott mich verlassen, damit ich mich um mich selbst kümmern muss?

_Doch warum nur gerade jetzt?_

Die Frage hallt unnachgiebig durch meine Gedanken. Unwirkliche Schallwellen verursachen einen beständigen Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Ich wage es nicht, meine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, was ich mit ihnen erblicken könnte.

In meinem halb bewusstlosen Zustand habe ich nicht mitbekommen, wo die Wachen mich hingebracht haben und was sie mit mir getan haben. Ich weiß, dass dieser Ort dunkel, stickig und muffig, der Boden, auf dem ich liege, schwer verwest und ekelhaft klebrig ist. Ich kann nicht alle unterschiedlichen Gerüche der Flüssigkeiten unterscheiden, die rücksichtslos in den hölzernen Grund eingedrungen, sich vertieft und ihn ungerührt zerstört haben.

Ich versuche mich zu bewegen, doch das bringt eine Pein in meinen Rücken und Oberschenkel, so intensiv, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe, selbst nach all den Jahren des Missbrauchs. Ich weiß dieser Schmerz ist etwas Wirkliches und hat wohl unglücklicherweise nachweisliche Existenz. So bewege ich mich erstmal gar nicht. Gedankenverloren unterliege ich dem Schmerz und mein Zeitgefühl schwindet mit meinem Willen weiterzuleben.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der ich innerlich ständig von Bewusstlosigkeit hin zu klaren Gedanken gescheucht werde, prallt alles auf mich nieder, was mich hörbar seufzen lässt. Ich erinnere mich plötzlich. Der Tod meines Meisters, die überwältigende Angst vor dem fremden Mann mit der blutigen Klinge, die Wachen, die kommen, um mich zu holen, während ich in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers hocke umhüllt und erstarrt durch erschöpfenden Terror.

_Wenn all das geschehen ist, der Mann real war, dann…_

Ein knacksendes Geräusch und anschließende schlürfende Schritte rütteln mich aus meinen Gedanken und in die Realität. Ich wehre mich immer noch dagegen, meine Augen zu öffnen, während ich fühlen kann, wie jemand mich auf wackelige Füße hievt.

Im Gegensatz zu gestern, als ich sogar noch einen Funken Courage hatte zu kämpfen oder mich wenigstens zu verteidigen, bin ich heute einfach nur noch ein Häufchen Elend.

Durch und durch saft- und kraftlos durch Hunger und Schmerzen verliere ich wieder das Bewusstsein und meine Gedanken treiben zu ruhelosem Seelenleiden.

* * *

_POV-Wechsel_

Ich will ehrlich sein. Zwei Nächte zuvor habe ich nicht einen zweiten Gedanken an sie verloren. Für mich war nur eine Art von Konsequenzen wichtig: Der Tod meines Zieles.

So sehr vertieft in meinen Auftrag Talal, den Sklavenhändler von Jerusalem, zu töten, war ich froh, dass mir die Möglichkeit geboten wurde, ihn in seinen höchst privaten Quartieren ungesehen zu ermorden. Ich bevorzuge es sehr, in Verborgenheit zu arbeiten. Ohne Publikum.

Natürlich war mein Plan sehr gut vorbereitet: Talals zu Hause finden, was sich im reichen Bezirk von Jerusalem befand, erkunden und ausforschen des Gebietes und wo er lebt, dabei seine Gefolgsleute vermeiden und die meisten seiner Wachen, Talal auf seinen Weg zu Gott schicken. Sehr einfach.

Aber er machte es mir nicht ganz so leicht. Zuerst konnte ich ihn in dem riesigen Haus nicht finden. Dann hatte ich seine Spur, doch verlor sie gleich mehrere Male. In genau dieser Nacht nahm er eine andere Route zu einem anderen Flügel als sonst, in dem aufmerksame Wachen ständig meinen Weg zu ihm blockierten und meinen Fortschritt erheblich verlangsamten.

Glücklicherweise hängt mein Erfolg nicht von unbewachten Hausfluren ab, um einen bestimmten Raum im Hause zu erreichen. Mir genügt ein einfacher Balkon.

Als ich es dann endlich unbemerkt zu seinem Raum geschafft hatte, wurde ich belohnt. Talals sexueller Appetit würde mir die perfekte Ablenkung von meiner Arbeit aufbieten und ihn heute Nacht sein liebes Leben kosten.

Der Rest war - wie immer - ziemlich einfach. Außer sie.

Diese Frau war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort! Und es kümmerte mich einen Dreck.

Ich hätte anders reagieren sollen, hätte möglicherweise warten sollen, bis er fertig mit ihr war und Talal und ich allein waren, hätte…

Aber da ich froh war, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde, was sie zusätzlich von ihrem Versuch zur Tür zu kommen und Teufel und Wachen auf mich loszulassen, hinderte, verdrängte ich egoistisch den Gedanken, dass sie womöglich für den Tod ihres Meisters verantwortlich gemacht werden würde.

So ließ ich sie einfach auf dem Bett liegen und verschwand.

In diesem Moment vergaß ich einen simplen Fakt: Majd Addin war ein irrer Folterer.

Das allein ist zwar nichts Ungewöhnliches in diesen Zeiten. Wegen Menschen wie ihn bin ich für meinen Meister ständig unterwegs, kann ich mich vor Aufträgen nicht retten.

Aber mein Wissen darüber, wie es Majd Addin liebt und darin aufgeht, anderen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen, sie leiden zu lassen, hätte mir Einhalt gebieten lassen müssen.

Er würde praktisch jeden zur Hinrichtung zwingen, um nur ein weiteres Exempel statuieren zu können. Schließlich wurde sein beliebter Handelspartner Talal umgebracht.

Und da Majd Addin nicht in der Lage gewesen war, den wahren Mörder zu stellen, nahm er sich dafür einfach den erstbesten in seiner Reichweite.

Er nahm sie.

Als Saladins Regent von Jerusalem ist Majd Addin dafür zuständig, dass die Bewohner der Stadt sich an die Gesetze hielten. Seine Gesetze. Die berühmt berüchtigten öffentlichen Hinrichtungen sind bezeichnend für sein unberechenbares Wesen, das die Leben Anderer kontrolliert und nimmt, alles im Namen seines Gottes.

Abgesehen davon ist er einfach ein unbarmherziges, grausames Monster, überzeugt von seiner frommen Selbstgerechtigkeit.

Nun stehe ich hier, beobachte das Podium und die Menschen auf und um es herum aus sicherer Entfernung von einem der Dächer. Während Majd Addin seine faulen Doktrinen zum Publikum schreit, bleibt mir der schlechte Zustand der Frau nicht verborgen. Verzweiflung und Kraftlosigkeit rollen in Wellen von ihr ab. Ihr Kopf hängt schlaff herunter und ich nehme an, dass sie ohne die Stricke, mit denen sie an den Pfosten gebunden wurde, ohnehin nicht aufrecht stehen könnte. Zunächst habe ich sie gar nicht erkannt, so miserabel ist ihre Erscheinung.

Ihr einst makelloses Haar, was die Farbe von dunklem Holz hat, ist nun unordentlich und dreckig. Die zerlumpte und zerrissene Kleidung reicht gerade so, um die wichtigsten Stellen ihres Körpers zu bedecken, daher kann ich gut die vielen Schnitte und Flecken auf ihrer Haut ausmachen, eine starke Verfärbung auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte sticht dabei besonders hervor. Sie hat definitiv drei harte Tage hinter sich.

Ich schüttele unbewusst meinen Kopf, um dieses bohrende Gefühl des schlechten Gewissens abzuwerfen. Großes Geschrei des Publikums reißt mich zusätzlich aus meinen Gedanken heraus. Majd Addin schreitet wild gestikulierend von links nach rechts, nicht wissend welche Gefahr ihn in einem unsichtbaren Schleier umhüllt.

Kräftig fluchend drücke ich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an meine Nasenwurzel, um die nagenden Zweifel zu stoppen. Es gibt für sie einfach keine weitere Überlebenschance, wenn sie nicht hier und jetzt gerettet wird.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfe ich die Standorte der zwei Gefährten, die mir Malik zur Rettung unseres gefangen genommenen Bruders überlassen hat.

Als ich die zwei an ihrem jeweils zugewiesenen Posten entdecke, warte ich auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt, um meinen tödlichen Weg zu beschreiten.

* * *

Ich nähere mich Majd Addin in dem Moment, als ich mich endgültig entschieden habe. Gegen die Durchführung der eigentlich geplanten Mission und für ein mögliches Ende von uns allen. Doch ich muss das Risiko eingehen.

Gerade als seine Wachen mich erspähen, greift mich alles, was ein Messer oder Schwert hat, egal wie stumpf es sein mag, an.

Ich strecke jeden mit meinem Kurzschwert mühelos nieder, der zwischen mir und meinem Ziel ist. Mir ist, als ob die plötzliche und brutale Eruption von Blut niemals endet. Dabei höre ich nur dumpf die Schreie des flüchtenden Publikums um mich herum.

Ich attackiere und kontere ständig und genieße die Angst, die ich in den Augen meiner Feinde lesen kann.

Jetzt bin ich in einer anderen Welt, vergesse alles um mich herum, konzentriere mich auf meinen Gegner und dessen nächsten tödlichen Fehler, den ich gnadenlos ausnutze, um sein Leben zu beenden. Die Klugen geben auf, alle anderen schalte ich aus.

Die überlebenden Wachen sind nun zu verängstigt oder zu verletzt, um mich noch weiter anzugreifen, und auch ich nutze den Moment zum Durchatmen und Orientieren.

Ich bin eingekreist von noch etwa fünfzehn Wachen, die meisten halten sich blutende Arme oder andere Körperteile und betrachten mich misstrauisch und keuchend.

Während ich mich langsam umdrehe, versuche ich einen Blick auf Majd Addin zu erhaschen. Doch er ist nirgends zu sehen.

Immernoch rennen Menschen panisch über den Platz, was mir die ganze Sache weiter erschwert.

Ich murmele einen Fluch und bewege mich langsam Richtung Podium. Die verunsicherten Wachen lassen mich sogar gewähren. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Die Frau hat sich seither nicht bewegt. ‚_Wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig, wieder einmal', _denke ich über sie kaltherzig und meine schlechte Laune gewinnt Oberhand über mich.

Plötzlich bin ich unentschlossen. Was wird Malik denken, wenn ich sie mit zum Büro bringe?

Mein Mangel an Entscheidungskraft lässt mich zögern. In diesem törichten Augenblick versäume ich die Tatsache, dass sich ein neuer Trupp Wachen nähert, zusammen mit Majd Addin am Ende wie er ihm aufgebracht und rasend Kommandos zuschreit.

Wieder wird aus einem Kampf ein Gemetzel, eins, was ich nun effektiver ausführe, weil ich dieses Mal Majd Addin nicht aus den Augen lasse.

Im Augenwinkel sehe ich die Frau neben mir. Mir ist die Richtung, die wir während des zweiten Kampfes genommen haben, gar nicht aufgefallen. Plötzlich kann ich ihr schmerzerfülltes Wimmern neben mir vernehmen und fühl mich augenblicklich gefangen.

Verloren in dem Wunsch sie zu befreien, übersehe ich so unüblich und stümperhaft mein Assassinationsziel, was fast zum Untergang von uns allen führt. Urplötzlich drängt sich Majd Addin schleunig zu ihr, positioniert sich hinter sie und wagt es tatsächlich, sie mit einem seiner goldenen Messer zu bedrohen. Ein böses Grinsen heftet sich auf sein Gesicht und ich kann all seine Boshaftigkeit mit einem Mal erkennen.

Er maßt sich an, sie als Geisel zu nehmen, nachdem ich fast jeden einzelnen seiner Männer mit geübter Leichtigkeit erschlagen habe? Fast knurre ich ihn deshalb verächtlich an.

Unbeeindruckt von diesem Schauspiel zwischen zwei sich behauptenden Männern stemmt sich die Frau plötzlich wild und mit neuer Kraft gegen ihre Fesseln und ich bekämpfe den zeitweiligen Drang sie zu stoppen, aus Angst, sie könnte sich durch die hitzigen Bewegungen an dem zweifellos scharfen Messer verletzen.

Als meine zwei Gefährten an meiner Flanke auftauchen, trifft sich mein Blick wieder mit dem eines nun etwas durcheinander dreinblickenden Majd Addin. Seine unruhigen Augen beobachten und überblicken die Situation, ständig wechselt seine Aufmerksamkeit von mir hin zu der immer noch wild umherrennenden Menschenmenge, deren Schreie weiterhin an all unseren Nerven zerren.

Ich gewinne wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit mit der einen, kehligen Warnung: „Ala Rislek."

Doch alle Beide betrachten mich mit einmal: ein Gesicht voller Unglaube, das andere voll Verärgerung.

Majd Addin zieht jetzt energisch und aggressiv mit seinem Arm an ihrem Nacken, zwingt sie zur Unterwerfung, quetscht ihr die Luft aus dem Körper, was sie verzweifelt würgen lässt. Als er wieder das Messer an ihrer Kehle ansetzen will, zerrt sie entsetzt an ihren Fesseln, und als Folge läuft ein kleiner Tropfen Blut ihren Hals herunter.

Aber sie hat noch nicht aufgegeben, nein, denn trotz ihrer eingeschränkten Lage hat er Probleme, sie zu kontrollieren.

„Du dreckige Hure, hör auf damit!", ächzt er wütend und spuckt unwillkürlich um sich.

Das ist der perfekte Moment für mich. Ich mache einen Schritt auf ihn zu in einer einzigen flinken Vorwärtsbewegung und trete ihn mit dem Fuß kraftvoll in seine Magenkuhle.

Eine Chance sich wieder aufzurappeln gebe ich ihm nicht, sondern ramme meine versteckte Klinge gnadenlos und mit aller Kraft in seine Kehle.


	3. Wildfremd

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, außer meinen OCs.

* * *

Auch wenn viele Leute die Regenzeit verfluchen, ich tue dies nicht.

Wenn der Staub von der Straße, den Dächern und Balkonen weggewaschen wird und der unvergleichliche Geruch von frischer, angefeuchteter Luft nach einem Regenschauer meine Sinne bedächtig erreicht, fühle ich mich richtig frei.

Ich habe diese Zeiten in Jerusalem immer gemocht. Jeder versuchte Unterschlupf vor dem Regen zu finden, die Straßen und Marktplätze menschenleer. Ich aber war in der Lage, das Gefühl zu genießen, als ob die Zeit stehengeblieben war. So konnte ich leicht den bitteren Fakt verdrängen, dass ich schlicht und ergreifend nicht frei war.

"_Ist sie schon wach?"_

Höchstwahrscheinlich hat es gerade vor fünf Minuten geregnet. Oder überhaupt nicht. Und ich bilde mir Dinge ein, die nicht wahr sind. Wieder.

Die letzten Tage habe ich immer wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich merkte, dass eine große Gefahr über mir schwebte, aber ohne eine Chance, ihr zu entwischen.

Ich habe das Ende meines Lebens jeden Moment erwartet. Aber es kam nie. Nein, anstelle dessen vernahm ich das Glockenläuten eines Wachturms von Jerusalem und fühlte eine Umarmung, wie ich sie niemals zuvor gefühlt habe. Wärme umgab mich, ich fühlte mich _sicher. _Endlich war es mir möglich, mich von meiner Angst selbst zu befreien und Frieden zu finden.

"_Nein, noch nicht."_

Es fühlt sich so an als ob ich eine Ewigkeit geschlafen hätte. Langsam löse ich mich von diesem Trancegefühl und merke, wie mir allmählich meine Umgebung bewusst wird.

Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen, nachdem ich mit mir selbst scheinbar unendlich lang beratschlagt habe, ob mir die Sicht, die mich erwartet, möglicherweise sehr missfällt. Aber bin ich in einer Position, die es erlaubt, Forderungen zu stellen?

Also verdränge ich meine Angst. Glücklicherweise werde ich lediglich von harmlosen Sonnenstrahlen empfangen, die durch das Dach strömen. Träge vorbeiziehende Wolken lassen das Licht von sehr hell bis hin zu sehr verdunkelt variieren. Dieser auffallende Effekt lässt mich blinzeln und ich bewundere mit einem leichten Lächeln dieses simple Lichtspiel.

Kurz darauf hat sich mein Augenlicht komplett daran gewöhnt und ich stütze mich auf meine Ellbogen und drehe meinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Ecke des Raumes in einem ersten Versuch, diese neue Umgebung kennen zu lernen.

Es ist ein mittelgroßer Raum, in dem ich liege. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist ein Tresen und dahinter Bücherregale. Gefüllt nicht nur mit Büchern, sondern auch mit Karten, verschiedenen Tontöpfen oder andere Utensilien, die ich nicht kenne. Hier und da liegen auch noch Messer und Schwerter herum, achtlos positioniert auf dem Tresen, neben einem Tisch oder der einzigen Tür, die zu einem anderen Raum führt.

Überall fehlt es an einer Ordnung. Man möchte meinen sogar an einer weiblichen Hand. Aber andererseits bezweifle ich, dass hier überhaupt irgendeine Frau sein möchte. Bei dem Gedanken rolle ich sogleich mit meinen Augen.

Das einzig vertraute und bequeme sind Kissen, die unachtsam in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke verstreut liegen.

Nicht weit von mir kann ich das sachte Geräusch von laufendem Wasser ausmachen, wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Brunnen. Gut ausgestattetes Haus.

Aber außer dem kann ich nichts anderes sehen oder hören.

Nachdem ich mich leise seufzend wieder in die weichen Kissen zurücklehne, strecke ich meine schmerzenden Muskeln ein wenig. Ich beginne, wieder nachzudenken. Über die jüngsten, beunruhigenden Ereignisse.

Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, was exakt mit mir passiert ist, seit dieser Nacht des… Mordes.

Es scheint ein fruchtloser Versuch zu sein, die letzten Nächte wieder in mein Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, die Erinnerungen wiederzufinden, um meine derzeitige Lage und Verfassung besser einschätzen zu können. Doch so gebe ich nach kurzer Zeit frustriert auf und lasse meine Gedanken sich erholen. Es hat ja keinen Sinn, es zu erzwingen.

Was ich dagegen mit Sicherheit weiß, ist, dass mein Herr tot ist. Und anscheinend wurde ich dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Und nun? Trauer oder Seelenpein kann ich wegen seines Todes nicht empfinden. Ich fühle nichts.

Stattdessen verliere ich mich zum hundertsten Mal in einer traurigen Sammlung von elenden Gedanken, wenn ich an meine Zeit bei ihm zurückdenke.

Während ich versuche, auf der Matratze eine komfortablere Position zu finden, bemerke ich, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, mich so zu bewegen, wie ich möchte.

Meine Arme und Beine sind steif, mein Rücken fühlt sich an, als sei er aus Feuer und mein Kopf pocht unaufhörlich. Der Gedanke an das Bild, was mir ein Spiegel von mir zurückwerfen würde, lässt mich in Sorge meine Stirn runzeln.

Ich hebe meine Decke an und wünsche sogleich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich bin nackt!

Bis auf einen Verband, der um meinen Brustkorb und Bauch gewickelt ist.

Ich stöhne und klemme mir hektisch die losen Enden der Decke um meinen Körper bis hoch zu meinem Nacken.

Wer hat mich wohl alles in diesem Zustand gesehen? Ich stelle mir sofort zahlreiche namenlose Menschen vor, die sich um meine Verletzungen kümmern, während ich bewusstlos auf der Matratze liege. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen bei diesem bloßen Gedanken an Ausgeliefertheit und breche kurzzeitig sogar in Schweiß aus.

Als ich dazu noch unbekannte Stimmen höre, die immer näher kommen, wünsche ich endgültig, dass der Boden sich auftut und mich verschlingt. Niemand hat zu mir gesprochen oder mich bedroht, doch ich bin kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

_Beruhige dich, du hast schon Schlimmeres erlebt! _Meine innere Stimme versucht die bösen Gedanken abzufangen.

Ein letztes Mal wäge ich die Möglichkeit ab, meinen Zufluchtsort anzulaufen, doch entscheide mich dagegen, in der Hoffnung, es diesmal vielleicht ohne ihn zu schaffen.

_Malik POV_

„Und im Norden der Stadt sind die Wachen nun zahlreicher--", ich stoppe mitten in meinem Satz und meiner Bewegung in Richtung meines Büro, als ich bemerke, dass die Frau mich mit großen, entsetzten Augen anstarrt. Sie ist also wach.

Altair, der mir gedankenverloren bis in den Raum gefolgt ist, rempelt mich von hinten an, sodass ich noch einen Schritt weiter in den Raum stolpere.

„Was…?", er vollendet seinen Satz nicht und ich merke, wie angespannt er augenblicklich ist.

Ich dagegen drehe mich nur genervt zu ihm um und strafe ihn mit einem meiner neuesten Blicke.

Seit der missglückten Mission in Salomons Tempel habe ich ihn perfektioniert.

Altair kann meinen Missmut ruhig spüren, schließlich hat er meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen.

Ich löse mich von dem schmerzenden Gedanken und konzentriere mich wieder auf die Frau. Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu und ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie versucht, von den Kissen verschlungen zu werden. Anscheinend hat sie große Angst vor uns.

Seit Altair sie gestern herbrachte, war sie bewusstlos gewesen. Jetzt wo sie wach ist, kann ich ihre dunkle Augenfarbe erkennen. Zwei tiefschwarze Perlen werden immer wieder durch rasch blinzelnde Lider verdeckt. Ihr Gesicht ist gezeichnet von den letzten Ereignissen, doch kann ich trotzdem erkennen, dass sie zu den eher ansehnlichen Araberinnen hier in Jerusalem zählt. So langsam aber sicher schwant mir, welches Motiv Altair hier gehabt haben könnte…

Es könnte mir egal sein, wenn die Verantwortung am Ende nicht bei mir liegen würde. Warum musste Altair ausgerechnet hier und jetzt und in meinem Bezirk seine mitfühlende Seite erkennen? Ich schüttele diese Gedanken von mir ab. Helfen tun sie mir gerade nicht, zudem erkenne ich, wie unruhig die Frau auf einmal wird.

„Keine Angst", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen, „du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Sie blinzelt zwei Mal und lässt ihren Blick zu Altair wandern. Ich folge ihm und sehe wie Altair immer noch wie angewurzelt an der Tür steht.

Was macht er da bloß? Erst schleppt er dieses halb tote Weib hier an und dann führt er sich die ganze Zeit so komisch auf. Er war noch nicht mal großartig bei der Hilfe zu ihrer Genesung von Vorteil. Und jetzt steht er wieder einfach nur so da. Gedankenverloren.

Ich bin zwar Rafik, aber ein wenig Mitdenken und –arbeiten erwarte ich von meinen Brüdern.

Während ich mich auf die Bettkante setze, hat sie sich die Decke mittlerweile bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen. Innerlich muss ich leicht lächeln. Ich kann ihre Unsicherheit gut nachvollziehen. Doch haben wir noch nichts getan, was diese extreme Angst rechtfertigen könnte.

Ich versuche erneut, zu ihr durchzudringen: „Du bist verletzt. Wir müssen den Verband wechseln. Altair", ich ziehe seinen Namen extra etwas lang und in seine Richtung, um ihn aus seinem Trancezustand zu rütteln, „würdest du mir bitte dabei helfen?".

„Nein, bitte", ich vernehme kaum ihre Worte so leise geflüstert hat sie sie und obwohl ich sie verstanden habe, fahre ich ungeniert weiter mit meinem Vorhaben fort.

Während ich versuche, sie auf die Seite zu drehen, ist Altair an das Bett getreten und signalisiert mir seine Bereitschaft zu handeln. Der Verband muss gewechselt werden, sonst infiziert sich ihr Rücken. Anscheinend hat sie nur eine leichte Ahnung davon, wie sie von Majd Addins Wachen behandelt wurde.

Sie stöhnt und ich kann ihren Versuch erkennen, sich zu wehren, doch ihre Kräfte verlaufen im Sande.

Nachdem wir beide mit ihrem Rücken fertig sind und sie wieder in eine bequeme Position auf dem Bett gebracht haben, kann ich sehen, wie eine leise Träne ihren Weg auf ihrer Wange sucht. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Altair wohl kein guter Beistand für sie ist, habe ich fest vor, ihn mit ihr nun allein zu lassen.

_Sie hat ihre Verletzungen überlebt, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Der Rest ist nicht mein Problem._

Mit diesen letzten, kühlen Gedanken verabschiede ich mich von den beiden und widme mich im Nebenraum meinen Aufgaben als Rafik.

_POV Wechsel_

„Warum habt Ihr mir geholfen?"

Ihre Frage hallt durch den Raum. Enthemmt von jeder Angst, die sie wohl noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte, stellt sie die erste Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kommt.

Furcht ist der Bestürzung gewichen. Sogar ein Funken Wut mischt sich nun in ihre Gefühle und der Ausbruch kann von ihr nicht mehr kontrolliert werden. Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten, als sie keine Antwort von ihm bekommt. Er kniet noch immer neben dem Bett, die alten Leinen in der Hand, die zuvor noch ihre Wunden zusammenhielten. Er lässt sie durch seine Hände gleiten, den Blick immer von ihr abgewandt.

Plötzlich lässt er sie hitzig auf die Erde fallen und sie kann hören wie er einen leisen Schnaufer von sich gibt.

Frustriert über seine Ignoranz riskiert sie eine weitere Frage: „Ich bin nichts als eine Sklavin! Warum?"

„Eine Sklavin, deren Leben ich rettete, während ich mein eigenes für sie riskierte", donnert er ihr entgegen und fügt dann leiser hinzu, „es wäre eine Vergeudung, wenn du jetzt sterben würdest."

Damit ist für ihn scheinbar die Diskussion beendet, denn er dreht sich um und stolziert in Richtung Tür. Ihr ist derweil der Atem gestockt, so sehr hat sie sein Ausbruch paralysiert. Völlig verwirrt öffnet sich leicht ihr Mund, doch es kommt kein Ton hervor.

Kurz bevor Altair die Tür erreicht hat und hindurchgehen will, zögert er und greift mit der rechten Hand an die Türzarge, scheinbar um sich abzustützen. Nur wenige Grad dreht er sich erneut zu ihr hin, doch blickt er sie nicht an.

„Morgen bringe ich dich aus der Stadt. Ruh dich bis dahin noch gut aus. Der Weg wird beschwerlich."

In ihren Ohren klingt es, als ob er gerade verlangt hat, dass sie dankbar dafür sein soll. Doch ihre Gedanken sind ganz woanders. So hat sie sich das ganze nicht vorgestellt! Nein, so kann es nicht enden!

Geschürt von neuer Kraft kämpft sie sich in eine sitzende Position, dabei immer bedacht darauf, ihren Körper komplett von dem Laken zu bedecken.

Sie ächzt und hustet, was Altair stutzen lässt.

„Nein,…", keucht sie hervor, „wartet--", doch er ist schnell wieder an ihr Bett geschritten und lehnt nun drohend über ihr. Sie stößt sich den Kopf als sie dabei erschrocken an die Wand zurücklehnt.

„Weib, was willst du noch? Dir ist bewusst, dass du nicht in der Stadt bleiben kannst und hier", er schwenkt unterstützend mit dem Arm in den Raum, „kannst du auch nicht bleiben", während er spricht, gestikuliert er weiter wild und bedrohlich um sich, „nimm die Freiheit an, aber so, wie ich sie dir biete!"

Mit einer Anstrengung, die nur inmitten von Hoffnungslosigkeit zu finden ist, zieht sie sich in eine aufrechte Position und blickt ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

„Ich kann nicht gehen", flüstert sie leise.

„Und warum, beim Allmächtigen, geht das nicht?", entnervt verschränkt er die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Gestärkt allein durch ihre Gedanken erwidert sie: „Ich gehe nicht ohne meine Tochter."


	4. Furchtlos

_A/N: Hier also das nächste Kapitel. Es ist wieder etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt euch mittlerweile mit meinem "Stil" angefreundet ;)  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe auf konstruktive Kritik!  
Ach ja, noch etwas: Ich gehe in diesem Kapitel von außergewöhlichen Kenntnissen bezüglich der Heilkunst der Araber von damals aus. ;)  
_

Pah! Es war die letzte Viertelstunde ja schon spannend genug zwischen den beiden, aber jetzt wird es noch besser! Die Welt der Frauen erliegt ein weiteres Mal dem Charme des Herzensbrechers Altair!

Ich kann mir nicht helfen und lache leise über meine eigenen, zutiefst spöttischen Gedanken. Seit ich Altair kenne, hatte er es noch nie verstanden, bei den Frauen zu landen. So auch heute.

Ihren kleinen Streit habe ich gut mitbekommen. Nein, ich bin kein Schnüffler, ich bade nur zu gern in den Niederlagen des großen Altairs! Wieder jemand, und dazu noch eine Frau, die es mit einfachen Mitteln geschafft hat, ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen!

Oh nein, es liegt bei weitem nicht an seinem Aussehen, dass es zwischen ihm und der Frauenwelt nicht funktionieren will. Während seiner Zeit unter Al Mualim ist er zu einem stattlichen, jungen Mann herangewachsen. Ich selbst bin neben ihm groß geworden und konnte meinen eigenen körperlichen und geistigen Wachstumsverlauf immer mit seinem messen, worum ich froh war. Er ist einer der besten Assassinen, die ich je kennengelernt habe.

Er ist groß und kräftig, durch unsere sportiven Übungen und Missionen muskulös und schnell, er ist in der Blüte eines jeden Assassinenlebens. Durch die unterschiedliche Herkunft seiner Eltern hat er ein ungewöhnliches, fast exotisches Aussehen. Seine Haut und Augenfarbe ist heller, als die der meisten Araber in Masyaf, was ihn zu einem einfachen Blickfang macht.

Doch für die Weiber hatte er nie Gedanken übrig gehabt. Immer nur für die Missionen. Umso mehr verwunderte es mich, als er vorgestern diese Frau mitbrachte.

Unsere Brüder schauten ebenso verwundert drein wie ich, doch sie versicherten mir, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Er hatte sie mit seiner allseits bekannten, aggressiven Art… _überzeugt_, ihm zu helfen, sie zum Büro zu bringen.

Ich stell es mir ziemlich schwierig vor, eine bewusstlose Frau durch die halbe Stadt zu schleifen, ohne, dass es Wachen auffällt, aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft. Doch als ich ihren erschlafften Körper in seinen Armen sah, wusste ich, dass mir für weitere sarkastische Gedanken keine Zeit mehr blieb.

Ich entgegnete ihm sofort mit einem großen Schritt und reagierte souverän als Rafik, bereitete alles für sie vor und als ich sie Altair abnahm, merkte ich, wie sich seine Anspannung mit einmal löste. Als würde ich ihm eine Bürde abnehmen, die ihm die größte Seelenpein bereitet hat. Dabei waren es schätzungsweise nicht mal fünfzig Kilo. Sie war in einem erbärmlichen körperlichen Zustand.

Ich hab ja immer daran geglaubt, dass er auch mal eine Frau für sich findet, aber doch nicht so! Fast schon habe ich Mitleid mit ihm. Oder sollte ich besser Mitleid mit ihr haben? Ich merke, wie meine Gedanken von Erbarmen für ihn bis hin zu Dankbarkeit für seine Bestrafung durch Allah schwanken. Jeder bekommt irgendwann seine gerechte Strafe. Daran glaube ich fest.

Nachdem ich den beiden also die letzten Minuten zugehört habe, reicht es mir allerdings. Eskalierende Gefühle zwischen zwei Menschen, die im Grunde nichts miteinander anfangen können, will ich nicht in meinem Büro. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen haben, schaffen es die beiden, sich gegenseitig in Rage zu reden.

Ich will gerade wieder mein Arbeitszimmer betreten, da vernehme ich ihren bisher letzten Satz.

Eine Tochter.

Oh jemine.

Als wäre die Situation nicht schon kompliziert genug.

Meine Gedanken schwirren sofort um einige mögliche Hypothesen zu ihrer Herkunft, Vergangenheit und ihrer erdenklichen Verbindung zu unseren Missionszielen.

Altair hat mir offenbart, dass er die Frau bei der Ermordung von Talal zum ersten Mal getroffen hat. Sie muss bei ihm gelebt haben, eine Sklavin gewesen sein. Doch sollte die Krähe Talal mit ihr tatsächlich einen Bastard gezeugt haben?

Während ich mich relativ schnell wieder fange, steht Altair mit geöffnetem Mund vor ihrer auf dem Lager kauernden Form. Er hat nichts weiter gesprochen, sie hat ihn ernsthaft zum Schweigen gebracht. Das passiert nicht oft durch eine Frau.

Ehe ich mich selbst erneut in höhnenden Gedanken über ihn verliere, lenke ich mich mit Aktionen ab. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer schreite ich vorsichtig weiter in den Raum und gewinne zumindest die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau.

Ihre großen, dunklen Augen starren mich hilfesuchend an. Auch ihr Mund mit vollen, doch arg aufgeplatzten und rauen Lippen ist leicht geöffnet und sie atmet schwer. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar ist ihr halb ins Gesicht gefallen und rahmt ihre Gesichtzüge ansprechend ein. Bei all der Grausamkeit, die ihre Form erfahren hat, schimmert eine schöne Art von Anmut und Sanftheit unweigerlich durch ihre Züge.

Ich glaube mittlerweile, ihr Gesicht kann nichts entstellen.

Sogleich fallen ihre Augen wieder auf Altair, der die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hat und sein Gewicht nun bedrohlich von einem auf das andere Bein verlagert. Sie blicken sich beide mit blitzenden Augen an in einem stillen Kampf um die Vormachtstellung. Noch bevor ich beschwichtigend in den lautlosen Disput eingreifen kann, löst Altair für sich und auf seine Weise das Problem.

„Sie ist bestimmt schon tot!", platzt es aus ihm heraus und ich verleiere meine Augen, „Ich habe Talal vor vier Tagen getötet. Seit dem herrscht in diesem Stadtviertel Chaos und Zerstörung, da Majd Addin sich gegen die Söldner von Talal nicht durchsetzen konnte! Die haben den Bezirk übernommen. Ich sage dir, deine Tochter lebt nicht mehr!"

„Nein!!"

Mit neu gewonnener Kraft rafft die Frau sich auf und kommt mit Hilfe des Bettpfostens sogar zum Stehen.

Ich habe mal gehört, dass Mütter wie Löwinnen kämpfen, wenn es um das Leben ihrer Kinder geht. Ich denke, ich werde soeben Zeuge eines solchen Kampfes.

Eine ihrer Hände greift verzweifelt das Laken, die andere krallt sich an den Pfosten, damit dieser ihr Halt gibt. Sie steht tatsächlich aufrecht! Obwohl sie bis vor kurzem noch bewusstlos bedrohliche Verletzungen ausheilte! Ich stutze leise und lausche weiter ihrer irren Behauptung.

„Sie ist nicht tot! Ich weiß das!"

Während sie sich mit größter Anstrengung aufgerappelt hat, ist Altair einen Schritt zurückgewichen.

„Bitte", sie sieht jetzt wieder herüber zu mir, „könnt Ihr mir helfen, sie zu finden?"

Es ist Zeit für mich, einzuschreiten, bevor Altair sie zu einer handfesten Messerstecherei anstacheln kann.

„Beruhige dich erst einmal. Du hast eine Hirnerschütterung und diese bestechende Gänsehaut da", ich nicke zu ihr hin, „zeigt mir, dass du dich noch ausruhen solltest", ich spreche ruhig zu ihr, während ich meinen Arm ausstrecke und die rechte Seite ihres Kopfes behutsam berühre, vorsichtig testend, ob ich irgendwelche Schwellungen oder Beulen übersehen habe.

Sie schließt langsam ihre Augen und haucht geräuschvoll durch ihre Nase. Ihrem Gesichtausdruck nach zu urteilen, fühlt sie sich gerade so sehr ausgelaugt, dass sie bestimmt noch eine volle Woche einfach nur schlafen könnte.

Ich berühre sie sanft aber bestimmt an der linken Schulter und versuche, sie langsam auf das Bett zu drücken, doch so einfach wie gedacht, macht sie es mir nicht.

Wo ich wieder bei den Löwinnen wäre.

„Nein…! Sie ist immer noch da draußen! Ich muss… was ist, wenn--", sie hält plötzlich inne, alarmiert und zugleich berührt von der Angst und Ungewissheit, die sie grausam packen.

„Du musst dich erst ausruhen", zwanglos fahre ich damit fort, sie zurück auf das Bett zu drücken, „in diesem Zustand bist du keine Hilfe bei einer Rettungsaktion."

Hinter mir höre ich, wie Altair ein lautes, unmutiges Stöhnen von sich gibt.

„Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen, wenn ich weiß, dass sie da draußen ist und ich nicht weiß…", aufgerüttelt durch diese beunruhigenden Gedanken schluchzt sie heftig, taumelt wieder auf die Füße und versucht, sich gegen mich zu stemmen. Fast fällt sie der Länge nach wieder hin, als ihr Kopf sein heftiges Missfallen für ihre Anstrengungen ausdrückt, doch versucht sie trotzdem ein letztes Mal, mich - mehr als Altair - verbal zu überzeugen.

„Würdet Ihr nicht dasselbe für Eure Tochter tun?"

„Ich habe keine Hirnerschütterung."

In einem stummen Kampf um ihre Selbstbestimmung starre ich hinunter in ihr entschlossenes Gesicht für einen weiteren langen Moment und warte, dass sie sich endlich geschlagen gibt.

Als sie das nicht tut und das Schweigen weitergeht, lasse ich auch einen leisen Seufzer los, breche unseren Blickkontakt und gehe zu meinem Tresen herüber. Dort steht ein Krug mit Wasser, den ich zum Auffüllen einer kleinen Schale nutze.

„Dann trinke wenigstens vorher noch etwas Wasser."

Ich händige ihr die Schale, sie nimmt artig einen tiefen Zug und beobachtet misstrauisch abwechselnd mich und Altair über den Rand hinaus, während ich sie freundlich mit süßem Lächeln ansehe.

Ihre stechenden Augen werden plötzlich glasig. Sie setzt die Schale ab von ihren Lippen und starrt ungläubig hinein. Ihr Mund öffnet sich leicht, als ob sie ihre Gedanken zu äußern versucht, doch bleibt sie stumm. Die bloße Erkenntnis über den Hinterhalt und Angst huschen über ihre Augen bevor sie sich rasch verdrehen und sich ihre Lider mit den langen Wimpern schließen.

In der ganzen Zeit habe ich sie genau beobachtet. Ich errette die Schale aus ihren tauben Fingern bevor sie zu Boden fällt und bin froh, dass Altair so aufmerksam war, dass er ihren einknickenden Körper seitlich abfängt.

Behutsam lässt er sie auf die Kissen nieder, bis sie wieder flach auf ihnen liegt. Ruhig und fast lautlos atmet sie durch ihren leicht geöffneten Mund.

Als Altair sich wieder aufrichtet, dreht er sich zu mir um und gibt ein kurzes, kehliges Lachen von sich.

„Malik, du Teufel! Ich kannte bisher nur einen einzigen Weg, die Weiber verstummen zu lassen!"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist völlig amüsiert, doch mir missfällt seine Süffisanz und ich erhebe eine anklagende Augenbraue. Ich finde an der Situation nichts Erheiterndes.

„Geh mir aus den Augen."

Seine Schenkelklopfer-Mentalität geht mir auf den Geist. Hat er nach allem etwa noch immer nichts gelernt?

Ich wende mich von ihm ab und ihrer friedlich schlafenden Form auf dem Bett zu. Ihr Teint ist rosig, eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen, doch teste ich ihre Körpertemperatur durch Handauflegen an ihrer Stirn.

Zu heiß. Mit einem nassen, kühlen Stück Leinen werde ich es aber herunterbekommen.

Während ich hören kann, wie Altair durch die Öffnung im Palisadendach in die Stadt entschwindet, decke ich die leicht zitternde Frau mit einem zusätzlichen Laken zu. Ich muss unweigerlich an ihr Kind denken. Ob es wohl genauso große, dunkle Augen hat?

Oder hatte. Die nagenden Gedanken, dass Altair Recht behalten könnte, schüren eine innerliche Unruhe in mir. Es brächte nichts, wenn wir die Mutter mühevoll aufpäppeln, nur dass sie dann vor Kummer um das Kind vergeht. Ich schicke ein kurzes Stoßgebet zum Himmel und erhebe mich von ihrem Lager ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

„Du wirst mir nicht vergeben, aber du brauchst die Ruhe."


	5. Erwachen

_A/N: Hallo liebe Leser. Seit langen mal wieder ein Kapitel von mir. Tut mir Leid für die lange Abwesenheit, aber ich habe eine Zeit Abstinenz genossen, um mich ganz einfach für den zweiten Teil von AC nicht zu spoilen wie ich es damals törichterweise beim ersten Teil getan habe! Jetzt, da ich das Spiel habe und ausprobiere, gebe ich mich langsam wieder diesem Fandom hin. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel._

Erwachen.

Bevor ich aufwachte, befand ich mich in einer gähnenden, schwarzen Leere. Umgeben von nichts driftete ich durch einen schönen Alptraum und mochte nicht mehr davon aufwachen. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen, ruhig. So unbesorgt, wie damals als ich noch ein Kind gewesen war.

So langsam aber sicher lichtete sich der beruhigende Nebel und ich fand mich wieder in der erschreckenden Realität wieder.

Immer noch liege ich also in diesem seltsamen Raum, völlig allein, doch jetzt, wo ich meine Umgebung schon kenne, verlieren sich meine Gedanken nicht mehr in der Angst, was mich hier erwarten könnte.

Ich fühle gerade eher so was wie Hass. Unter einem kaum hörbaren Fluch runzele ich meine Stirn und rappele mich mit etwas Mühe wieder von meinem Lager auf und blicke mich um.

Der Raum wird leicht verdunkelt durch die eingetretene Dämmerung. Das Palisadendach wirft dunkle Schatten bis herüber in meinen Ruheraum; dort, wo kein Schatten hinfällt, färbt sich der Raum blutrot durch die bedächtig untergehende Sonne.

Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen, dass man mich so einfach betäubt? Wie hatte ich mich so leicht hinter's Licht führen lassen? Und nun war meine Tochter noch mehr als zuvor in Gefahr!

Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie lange ich hier auf diesem verdammten Lager schon liege und vor mich hindöse, während sicher meine Tochter unter Todesangst versucht, jeden weiteren Tag zu überleben, den ich nicht bei ihr sein kann.

Ja, sie hat in ihrem jungen Leben auch schon einiges erlebt, doch ist das alles überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen mit dem unheilvollen Schicksal, das uns jetzt beide einzuholen scheint.

Bevor ich mich weiter in meinen bangen Gedanken um sie verliere, befreie ich mich von meiner Angst, geistig wie auch körperlich, in dem ich mich langsam weiter aufrichte und die Beine aus dem Bett schwinge.

Mir fällt sofort der kleine Berg an Kleidungsstücken neben dem Bett auf. Da ich noch immer nichts auf dem Leib habe bis auf den verflixten Verband, nehme ich selbstbewusst an, dass diese Sachen nun mir gehören, oder ein Tragen nun zumindest für einen gewissen Zeitraum geduldet wird.

Als ich sie sachte mit den Fingerspitzen berühre, fällt mir auf, wie fein der Stoff ist. Keine raue Kleidung, die durch groben Zwirn unsanft meine Haut aufkratzt.  
Dunkle Ockerfarben locken ungeniert mein weibliches Gemüt. Ich kann sogar reichhaltige Verzierungen ausmachen, kleine Holzperlen sind an den Säumen angebracht, die Nähte sind mit einer besonderen Zwirnsfarbe abgesetzt und harmonieren perfekt mit den Erdtönen der Kleidung.  
Ich kann nicht umhin, mir vorzustellen wie ich wohl damit aussehen würde.

Kurz, aber dafür wie ein Blitz, schlägt bei mir der Gedanke von Bestechung ein.

Vor meinem innerlichen Auge sehe ich den unverschämt grinsenden Mann vor mir stehen wie er mir die Schale mit dem verhängnisvollen Inhalt hinhält. Daneben dieser furchteinflößende Mörder, der, wenn seine Arme nicht verschränkt gewesen wären, aussah, als wollte er am liebsten die Vernunft in mich hineinprügeln.

Blitzschnell und unbewusst ziehe ich meine Hand wieder zurück von dem verlockenden Stück Stoff als hätte es mich verbrannt.

So käuflich bist du also, Yousra? schelte ich mich selbst und blicke gewissensgeplagt weg in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Zimmers. Vergeltung für dieses schnöde außer Gefecht setzen legt sich auf mein Gemüt wie eine dunkle, drohende Gewitterwolke.

Doch was nützt es? Ich kann unmöglich mit diesem Laken am Leib durch Jerusalem spazieren!

Ich seufze laut und wende mich doch wieder den Kleidungsstücken zu. Vorsichtig hebe ich das erste leicht an.

Es ist ein Kamiz. Weiter entdecke ich ein Salwar und Hijab. Alles ist so fein verarbeitet, dass ich es mit der Angst bekomme, es durch bloßes Berühren kaputt zu machen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein überaus edles Ensemble ist, doch erreicht es einen Wert, der für mich als Unfreie schier unerschwinglich scheint.

Unfrei. Oder nicht? Was wird jetzt überhaupt aus mir? Ist das etwa das Gefühl der schieren Grenzenlosigkeit, die die Herren dieser Welt uns immer vorenthalten wollen, allein aus der selbstgerechten Überzeugung heraus, wir hätten sowieso nicht das Herz und den Verstand mit dieser gescheit umzugehen?

Wenn ja, dann werde ich geradezu von ihr überrollt wie eine unbändige, tosende Welle, die auf den Strand aufschlägt. Und ich beginne sie so sehr zu mögen.

Mein hoffnungsvoller Gedankengang lässt mich augenblicklich tätig werden. Salwar und Kamiz sind schnell übergestreift, passen überraschenderweise perfekt, auch wenn meine Verletzungen mich währenddessen ächzen lassen. Das Hijab lasse ich vorerst auf dem Lager liegen.

Mit baren Füßen bewege ich mich in Richtung des angrenzenden Raumes und bleibe in der einzigen Tür stehen. Niemand ist da.  
Die letzten, sterbenden Geräusche einer tagsüber ungemein belebten Straße in Jerusalem drängen über die Öffnung im Dach an mein Ohr. Ich höre wie die Händler und Käufer sich allmählich zu ihren Heimen begeben und die Straßen eine beängstigende Ruhe annehmen.  
Ich schaue hinauf zu dem Palisadendach und kann schon meinen treuen Gefährten des Himmels erkennen. Ich atme tief ein und aus und versuche die Ruhe, die sich in mir breitgemacht hat, so lang wie möglich zu genießen.

Während ich mich mit einer Hand an dem Türrahmen abstütze, werfe ich einen Blick auf den Brunnen, den ich schon vor – Allah weiß wie lange – vernommen habe. Fröhlich plätschert er vor sich hin, lockt mich mit seinem scheinbar klaren, frischen Wasser.  
Urplötzlich überkommt mich ein Durstgefühl, was mir die ganze Zeit unbewusst geblieben ist. Ich stürze mich auf den Wasserstrahl wie Geier auf erspähtes Aas.

Das kühle Nass läuft meine Kehle herunter und verfehlt nicht seine Wirkung. Laut und zufrieden atme ich aus und wische mir mit den nassen Händen über mein Gesicht.

Dann merke ich den Schmerz.

Was ist das? Entsetzt ergreife ich fest den Rand des Brunnens und versuche in dem unruhigen Wasser mein Spiegelbild zu erblicken. Doch natürlich schaut mich nur ein verschwommenes und verzerrtes Abbild meines Gesichts an.  
Verzweifelt versuche ich nun den Schmerz mit behutsam tastenden Fingern zu lokalisieren. Auf meiner rechten Schläfe kann ich eine Beule ausmachen, die der Quell meiner Schmerzen zu sein scheint. Das, die Verletzungen auf meinem Rücken; was bei Allah haben die Wachen mit mir angestellt, bevor ich letztendlich hier gelandet bin?

Langsam sinke ich kraftlos auf die Erde neben dem Brunnen nieder. Wenn das der Preis für die Freiheit sein soll, dann muss ich beginnen, jeden Augenblick von Wohlbehagen mehr denn je wertzuschätzen. Doch eigentlich fühle ich mich jetzt ganz krank und müde davon.

So schnell wie der Unmut in mir aufkam, so schnell geht er wieder. In Gedanken kann ich das fröhliche Lachen meines Kindes hören, wie es noch letzte Woche mit dem kühlen Nass unseres Hausbrunnens spielte, so ausgelassen und heiter. Während ich diesen Gedanken hinterherhänge, schlägt mein Herz unregelmäßig und fast schmerzhaft in meiner Brust. Soll sich das Schicksal so gegen mich verschworen haben? Soll ich mein Kind nie wieder sehen? Allah, hilf uns.

Ich muss einen Weg zu ihr finden. Das heißt, ich muss einen Weg hier raus finden!  
Rasch erhebe ich mich und blicke an das andere Ende des Raumes, an dem sich ein kleiner Vorsprung erhebt. Sonst sicher als Ruheplatz gedacht, muss er mir jetzt zur Flucht verhelfen!

Ich haste, ja fast renne ich zu ihm hinüber. Je schneller ich hier weg bin, desto schneller finde ich meine Tochter wieder!

Den Steinpodest erklimme ich im Nu, lege meine Kopf in den Nacken und sehe erneut hinauf in den Himmel. Mutig lange ich zu einer Kante in der Mauer und versuche mich festzukrallen, meine Füße suchen festen Halt weiter unten und ich schaffe so auf Anhieb, ein gutes Stück nach oben zu kommen.

Mit einem Mal rutsche ich unerwartet von einem winzigen Vorsprung ab und lande äußerst unsanft und mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

Nachdem ich mich langsam wieder aufgerichtet habe, sehe ich sehnsüchtig nach oben. Schier unerreichbar sieht die Öffnung des Palisadendachs nun für mich aus, denn vor mir erhebt sich die ganze Kraft der Mauer, die den Raum gänzlich umgibt. Mindestens drei Meter schätze ich spontan. Und sie spottet über meine Arroganz.

Resignierend schüttele ich meinen Kopf. Wie konnte ich so leichtgläubig annehmen, ich würde diese Hürde so problemlos überspringen wie eine Bergziege einen Busch voll Dornen?

Nachdem ich kein anderes Hilfsmittel in diesem zweiten Raum finde, das mich durch die Deckenöffnung in die Freiheit bringen kann, wende ich mich wieder dem Brunnen zu, setze mich gedankenverloren auf den Rand und spiele mit dem stetig laufenden Wasser.

„Yousra"

Bei Allah! Habe ich mich erschrocken! Für einen Augenblick, so glaube ich, ist mein Herz tatsächlich stehen geblieben. Nur um sogleich wie wild bis hoch in meine Kehle zu schlagen, krampfhaft versuche ich zu schlucken, den schmerzenden Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter zu würgen und greife mit der Rechten verzweifelt japsend an mein Schlüsselbein während meine Beine festen Stand suchen und mein Fall nur durch die Wand hinter mir aufgehalten wird.

Wo ist er so plötzlich hergekommen? Wie aus dem nichts steht er jetzt vor mir an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, dort, wo ich Sekunden zuvor noch hastig versucht habe zu fliehen.

Ich runzle verwirrt meine Stirn.  
„W-woher kennt Ihr meinen…," wieder ist meine Zunge schneller als mein Kopf und bevor ich die Frage zu Ende stellen kann, legt sich die Erkenntnis von selbst über meine Gedanken.

Er war dort. In der Nacht als dieser Alptraum begann. Er hat alles mit angesehen und ist der Auslöser für all meine derzeitigen Übel!  
Ich unterdrücke schnell einen aggressiven Gedanken, der sich in den Vordergrund drängt und mich unbändig anwirbt, ihm nachzugeben.

Schnell fange ich meine umherschwirrenden Gedanken wieder ein, sammle sie, beruhige mich innerlich, verschränke schützend die Arme vor mir und verlagere mein Körpergewicht vom einen auf den anderen Fuß, um gleich die nächste Frage zu stellen, die mir unter den Nägeln brennt: „Nun, gewährt Ihr mir auch Euren Namen?"

Ich gebe zu, für eine einfache Sklavin sind meine gewählten Worte überspitzt. Es hört sich auch für mich ungewöhnlich höflich und zuvorkommend an. Deshalb stiehlt sich wohl soeben auch ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln auf seinen Mund. Doch habe ich es gesehen.  
Sollten in diesem… Monster doch tatsächlich menschliche Züge ausharren und nur auf ihre Gelegenheit warten?

Er antwortet mir – fast habe ich es erwartet – nicht. Lieber kümmert er sich um sein wahres Waffenarsenal am Körper. Stück für Stück, Schnalle um Schnalle wird es gelöst und entfernt und wandert bedächtig zu Boden. Er scheint die Waffen sehr zu achten, ich denke, er muss es auch in diesen rohen Zeiten.  
Als er den breiten, braunen Gürtel bestückt mit zig Messern auch abgelegt hat, ist das letzte, was verbleibt, sein Schwert an seiner Seite.

Nachdem er es samt Schwertgürtel abgenommen hat, hält er es in der Hand fest, wiegend, als ob er sein Gewicht probte, und dreht sich zu mir. Jetzt steht er in seiner weißen Robe mit dem roten Tuch, was als Gürtel dient, vor mir, seine Kapuze ist tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Die Dämmerung tut ihr übriges und ich kann leider nicht viel von seinem Gesicht erkennen. Das ist nicht gut, da ich über die Jahre gelernt habe, in den Gesichtern meiner Gegenüber zu lesen wie andere, die des Lesens mächtig sind, aus einem Buch.

Jedes Mal, wenn mein Herr übel gelaunt war, konnte ich das erkennen, selbst seine Charakterzüge erfasste ich mit Leichtigkeit. So war ich immer gut auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet. Wenn dein Leben davon abhängt, lernst du schnell.

Doch was soll ich aus diesem Mann vor mir lesen? Entweder fällt er sogleich gewaltvoll über mich her und bestraft mich für das törichte Übertreten meiner Grenzen oder geht er mir völlig uninteressiert aus dem Weg und lässt mich einfach so stehen?

Es ist nichts von allem.

„Altair."

Ehe mir klar wird, dass er mir soeben meine Frage beantwortet hat, bemerke ich, wie er in aller Ruhe mit selbstsicherem, fast überheblichem Gang auf mich zukommt und kaum einen Meter von mir entfernt stehen bleibt, sein Schwert ruht unverändert lässig in seiner Hand.  
Ich muss meinen Kopf leicht anheben, hinauf zu ihm, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, eine höchst trotzige, herausfordernde Geste.

Was bringt mich nur dazu, so sehr provokativ zu agieren, wo ich doch genau kenne, was mich solch Verhalten kosten könnte? Vielleicht diese einzige Sekunde des Sieges, in der ich mich selbst in seinen Augen widergespiegelt erkennen könnte, eine junge Frau am Ende ihrer Kräfte und Nerven, frei und doch gefangen in einem verzweifelten Kampf um ihr Überleben und das ihres Kindes.

Meine Augen fokussieren unbewusst sein gesamtes Gesicht, was jetzt, da er so nahe vor mir steht, halbwegs sichtbar ist, und ich halte gebannt die Luft an.

Dieser Blick. Dieser intensive, funkelnde, honigbraune Blick könnte nicht kälter, nicht entschlossener sein. Es ist als würde er mich mit seinem Starren Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen und wie es ihm beliebt wieder zusammensetzen.

Er ist entsetzlich Furcht einflössend. Es sind die verfolgten, toten Augen eines kaltblütigen Mörders.

Er neigt seinen Kopf abschätzend zur Seite und wartet, lauert.

Genötigt durch seine einschüchternde Geste und Erscheinung haben sich meine Arme verselbständigt. Ich habe nicht mehr den Mut sie weiterhin zu verschränken und lasse sie langsam und kraftlos hängen.

Lange halte ich diesem Blick nicht stand. Während meine Ehrfurcht den stillen Kampf gegen meinen Mut gewonnen hat, wende ich meinen Blick beschämt zu Boden. Wieder etwas, was ich gelernt habe. Demut ist eine Tugend. Hier wird sie anscheinend ebenso gut angesehen, wie in meinem früheren Heim.

Als er wieder zu reden beginnt, schrecke ich sogar leicht zusammen.

„Ich habe Erkundigungen eingeholt. Niemand konnte mir etwas über dein zurückgelassenes Kind sagen."

Seine tiefe, herrische Stimme ist gleich eines Despoten, sie überwältigt mich und ich habe den Drang ihr ungefragt zu gehorchen, was immer sie verlangt.

Ich kann mein ‚Glück' gar nicht fassen, Es reicht nicht, dass er körperlich den meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, haushoch überlegen ist, nein, seine wirkungsvolle Stimme hebt alles noch mal auf eine höhere Ebene.

Fast entgeht mir gänzlich der Inhalt seiner Mitteilung. Das Gefühl von Misstrauen macht sich auf beiden Seiten breit, so scheint es, und ich beginne mich langsam abzuwenden, von seiner Stimme, von seiner Präsenz.

Ungerührt fährt er fort: „Niemand hat ein Kind aus Talals Quartieren herein- noch herauskommen sehen."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", frage ich abwesend.

Das dumpfe Geräusch der auf dem Boden aufgekommenen Schwertspitze lässt mich erneut aufschrecken und zu ihm aufsehen, unsere Blicke treffen sich erneut.

„Sag du es mir."


	6. Befleckt

**AN: Entschuldigt meine lange Abwesenheit. Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch noch an Teile meiner kleinen Story erinnern. Als kurze Rückblende: Altair und Yousra stehen kurz vor der Rettungsaktion ihrer Tochter, auch wenn ihm das nicht so recht gefallen will. Hier geht's nun weiter mit meiner Geschichte. Viel Spaß und bitte RR!**

_Ungerührt fährt er fort: „Niemand hat ein Kind aus Talals Quartieren herein- noch herauskommen sehen."_

_„Was soll das bedeuten?", frage ich abwesend._

_Das dumpfe Geräusch der auf dem Boden aufgekommenen Schwertspitze lässt mich erneut aufschrecken und zu ihm aufsehen, unsere Blicke treffen sich erneut._

_„Sag du es mir."_

Wieder werden beide in eine Wolke des Schweigens gehüllt. Ihr Blick geht zu Boden, suchend, verwirrt und fragend. Dennoch findet sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Ihr sagt ich lüge?"

Misstrauen. Ein Gefühl, was jeden Schaffensdrang ermüden lässt, jeden Willen zur gemeinsamen positiven Veränderung lahm legt. Wie ein bleierner Mantel benebelt und erschwert er zugleich.

„Ich spreche von Tatsachen."

Ich habe schon unzählige Männer sich gegenseitig aus Argwohn in Grund und Boden rammen sehen.

„Und ich von meiner Tochter!"

Bis zum Äußersten, bis zum scheinbaren Triumph, bis zur Vernichtung. Und im schlimmsten Falle sogar der eigenen.

Beide, sowohl Altair als auch die von ihm angeschleppte Frau, verfangen sich gerade unweigerlich in dieser blendenden Sinnesempfindung.

Der Frau geht es sichtlich besser. Der ihr zusätzlich auferlegte Schlaf tat ihr gut. Sie steht nun aufrecht und… bekleidet Altair gegenüber. Außerdem komme ich nicht umhin, ihren Mut zu bewundern. Ich bin gespannt, wie lange sich das der große Altair gefallen lassen wird.

Der wiederum hat sämtliche Waffen abgelegt, wie auch – so scheint es – seine Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber.  
Augenblicklich verrät mir seine Körpersprache alles über seinen Zustand.  
Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt, er steht bedrohlich über sie gebeugt, seine Kapuze ist so tief in sein Gesicht gefallen, dass sie zusammen mit seinem stattlichen Leib Schatten werfen und einen unmissverständlichen Eindruck hinterlassen.

Von all dem unbeeindruckt scheint einzig sie zu sein.

Sie hat den Kopf leicht nach hinten geworfen, was ihrer kleineren Körpergröße geschuldet bleibt. Rücken und Arme sind angespannt. Sie sieht aus, als ob sie sich zwischen Flucht und Angriff nicht entscheiden kann.

„Ich weiß, dass sie noch lebt. Ich kann das nicht beschreiben warum, aber…", verzweifelt seufzend wendet sie ihren Blick ab von Altair, „wenn Ihr mir nicht helft, ist das mir gleich. Ich werde schon einen Weg zu ihr finden", spricht sie und wendet sich endgültig ab von ihm, um in den Raum mit der Liege zurückzukehren. Den Raum, in dem ich stehe und die sich mir darbietende Szene gut beobachtet habe.

Mein Blick und der ihre treffen sich, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen kann, wie Altair sich mit einer Hand resigniert über sein Gesicht fährt.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem und in Altairs Leben scheint er mit seiner drohenden Art wohl keinen Erfolg zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Ich erwähnte bereits, wie willens ich bin, mich in eventuellen Leiden und Bekümmernissen von meinem einstigen Freund Altair allzu gern zu suhlen. Doch kollidiert dieses Laster nun mal mit meinen Pflichten eines Rafiks.

So bin ich erneut derjenige, der die beiden Zankhähne beruhigt und auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt.

Ich habe mir schon zuvor meine Gedanken über die Situation gemacht. Für mich ergeben sich nunmehr zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder lasse ich die Frau gehen, allein, oder ich gebe Altair den Befehl (denn freiwillig, so denke ich, wird er es nicht tun), ihr bei der Suche und einer eventueller Rettung zu helfen.

Lasse ich sie alleine ziehen, so wird sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine fünfzig Meter weit kommen, bevor sich ein Schwert in ihren Körper bohren und unsere mühselige Heilung im Sande verlaufen wird.  
Ganz zu schweigen von unserem Kredo Unschuldige weder zu verletzen noch zu töten, gegen das ich verstöße.

Also bleibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit über: Altair soll das Kind zurückholen auch wenn alle Hoffnung verflogen zu sein scheint.

Plötzlich erweichen ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Lider schließen sich behäbig. Wissend. Es scheint, als würde sie mir meine Entscheidung von der Stirn ablesen können.

Unsere stille Übereinkunft wird wieder mal nur nicht vom größten eselartigen Sturkopf von ganz Jerusalem erkannt. Während er der Frau durch die Tür in mein Büro folgt, gestikuliert er bereits wild mit beiden Händen.

„Malik, setz' diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende. Eine Suche ist vergeudete Mühe! Ich sagte doch schon, dass das Viertel…", er verstummt, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck vernimmt. Mein leichtes Schmunzeln verrät nun auch dem letzten Unwissenden die ihn zu erwartende Instruktion.

Er stöhnt augenblicklich zornig und unwillig auf und reißt die Arme in die Höhe, als ihn die Gewissheit packt.

Anstatt sich aber nun auf seine neue Aufgabe anständig vorzubereiten, lässt er seinen Unmut noch ein letztes Mal an ihr aus. Ehe ich ihn zurückhalten kann, hat er sie rabiat an einem Oberarm gepackt und zischt sie bedrohlich an.

„Sei gewarnt, wenn du mich anlügst, Weib. Du wirst es bereuen. Wenn du nur eine einzige falsche Bewegung machst, bist du tot, ehe du auf dem Boden aufkommst."

Während sie sich vergebens aus seinem Griff zu lösen versucht, gebe ich ihm eine kurze Warnung ohne in das Gerangel einzugreifen.

„Altair", doch wie im Trance scheint er mich gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Die Frau blinzelt eingeschüchtert und nervös zu ihm auf, doch er versucht weiter unbeeindruckt von seiner ganzen Umgebung, sie mit seinem eiskalten Blick zu erstechen. Sekunden vergehen und nicht nur mir scheinen diese wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen.

„Lass sie", sage ich und ist mein letzter Eingriff in die Situation. Damit lässt er endlich von ihr ab. Die Wucht seines Loslassens lässt sie leicht zurückstolpern, ihre Augen sind vor Angst weit aufgerissen und sehen seiner Form nach, wie sie ungestüm den Raum verlässt. Tränen haben sich auf ihre Wangen gestohlen. Tränen der Verzweiflung, der Wut, der Angst, da bin ich mir nicht sicher.

Nur eins ist klar. Ihr wird soeben ihr fataler Fehler bewusst. Sie hat Altair unterschätzt.

_POV- Wechsel_

Unglaublich, was gerade passiert ist. Malik gibt mir ernstlich den Befehl für diese sinnlose Rettungsaktion. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.

Und doch ist es so. Er lässt mich einfach so allein mit ihr hier im Vorraum des Büros stehen, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich denke, er weiß, was ich von der ganzen Sache halte und will weiteren Widerworten entgehen.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, dieses Weibstück mit zum Büro zu bringen? Was habe ich nur in ihr gesehen? Sie war doch lediglich ein wertloses Stück Beiwerk zu einer trotz dieser Umstände geglückten Mission. Und jetzt hatte es diese einfältige Sklavin tatsächlich geschafft, einen Rafik, und dazu noch Malik, zu überreden, ihr zu helfen. Seit wann legte Malik ein Kredo so aus, dass es berechtigte einen Bruder wegen einfachen Bürgern von Jerusalem, noch dazu unfreien, in tödliche Gefahr zu bringen? Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich von Malik mehr Vernunft erwartet.

Ungläubig schüttele ich meinen Kopf.

Meine Erkundigungen waren nicht erfunden. Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte beobachten können, wie die Söldner alles, was sich in Talals ehemaligem Herrschaftsgebiet aufhielt, unterworfen haben. Geschäfte waren geplündert, Häuser besetzt und die Bewohner verjagt oder getötet, Talals Haus und Hof als Zentrum und Hauptquartier für alle weiteren kriminellen Aktivitäten verbarrikadiert. Ein unbemerktes Reinkommen war so gut wie unmöglich. Von einem Entkommen ganz zu schweigen. Und zu allem Überfluss stellt sich gerade dieses Frauenzimmer in ihrer Arglosigkeit sicherlich vor, dass wir auch noch gemeinsam dort hinein- und wieder hinausspazieren! Als würden wir nur mal eben ein Paar vergessene Schuhe abholen!

Sie hat keinerlei Ahnung worauf sie sich gerade einlässt. Wie soll sie auch.

Meine Wut ist fast nicht zu bändigen, als ich entnervt mein Schwert, was an der Wand lehnte, packe und laut schnaubend anlege. Sämtliche andere Waffen sind rasant verstaut, denn je eher wir die Suche nach diesem Bastard von Kind begonnen haben, desto eher können wir seine Leiche irgendwo verscharren.

_POV Wechsel_

Geschafft. Ich habe den seltsam netten Mann mit nur einem Arm überzeugen können, dass mir geholfen wird!

Erst dachte ich, dass ich hier nicht wieder lebend herauskomme. Alle Eindrücke waren so überwältigend, meine Verletzungen so stark und entkräftigend, dann diese Betäubung und der Argwohn, der ihr folgte, doch jetzt bin ich wieder erstarkt und habe mich erholt und mein Mut und meine Zuversicht sind größer denn je, dass ich meine Tochter doch lebend wieder sehen werde. Wie könnte ich sie je aufgeben? Nein, niemand auf der Welt könnte sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten. Selbst Talal konnte das nicht.

Wenn ich nur irgendeine Möglichkeit hier aus diesen Räumen allein gefunden hätte, dann wäre ich schon längst auf dem Weg zu ihr, doch es ist mir ja nicht möglich, diese steile Mauer einfach so zu erklimmen. Umso mehr frage ich mich, was das für ein seltsamer Ort ist, an dem ich mich befinde. Keine Tür, die ein Ein- und Ausgang sein kann? So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.

Dann diese Männer in ihren ungewöhnlichen Roben, verkleidet geradezu, wie die von Mönchen, doch ganz anders.

Während ich mir ungeniert ansehe, was dieser Altair sich alles an Waffen anlegt, sinniere ich still weiter über sein Erscheinungsbild. Abgesehen von seinem Hang zur Aggressivität mir gegenüber kann ich erkennen, dass all seine Bewegungen irgendwie ein weicher, stimmiger Fluss sind, der eine tödliche Eleganz versprüht. Die Feinheit, wie seine Hände sämtliche Messer an seinem Gürtel richten, die Anmut und Demut, mit der er letztendlich seine Kapuze aufzieht versichern mir, dass ich in guten Händen bin ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass diese todbringende Kreatur auf meiner Seite kämpfen wird, beruhigt meine Nerven.

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken lass ich mich von ihm die Mauer hinaufziehen auf eines von tausend Dächern meiner Heimatstadt Jerusalem und starre beeindruckt auf die Szene vor mir. Die untergehende Sonne zeichnet lange Schatten in die Gassen und Straßen, ich kann Wachen auf Dächern in der Ferne sehen mit Pfeil und Bogen, doch sie sehen uns nicht. Unzählige Dachgärten erheben sich und der feine Wind lässt die Stoffe an deren Seite widerspenstig wehen. Beeindruckt von der Aussicht schweift mein Blick herüber zu Altair, der meine Faszinierung eher mit Entnervtheit aufnimmt und sich in Bewegung setzt.

„Lass uns endlich gehen", schnauft er und läuft zu einer Leiter, die an der Häuserwand platziert ist.

_POV Wechsel_

Er schiebt die Menschen mit einem für ihn eher ungewöhnlich sanften Druck von ihm weg und bahnt sich so einen sicheren und zügigen Weg durch die Menge. Sie kommen gut voran, Yousra hinter Altairs großer Form hinterherlaufend, aufpassend, dass er sie einerseits nicht ungewollt abhängt und andererseits, dass sie nicht doch eventuell von irgendwelchen Wachen erkannt wird. So zieht sie sich ihren dunklen Hijab noch tiefer ins Gesicht und konzentriert sich auf Altairs Stiefel und wie er ihnen stetig einen Weg durch die dreckigen Gassen Jerusalems bereitet.

Etwas muss an seiner Präsenz sein, denkt sich Yousra dabei, was die Menschenmenge zu ignorieren scheint. Leute, ja sogar Frauen kommen ihm stetig entgegen und wollen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Aber er schiebt sie weiterhin unaufhaltsam aus seiner Bahn, immer darauf bedacht, dass die zierliche Person hinter ihm vor unachtsamen Bürgern oder den Blicken der Wachen beschützt wird. Er ist ein menschliches Schild gegen das konstante und betäubende Geschnatter und die schnellen Fußschritte von Wachen, die nicht beachten, wo oder auch in wen sie laufen.

Etwas Schmerzvolles prallt in ihren Rücken. Sie stolpert vorwärts, verliert ihre Balance und kollidierte sanft mit Atairs bekleideten Rücken. Ihre Hände finden seine Hüfte, ihre Nase drückt sich grob gegen seine Wirbelsäule.

Er riecht ziemlich gut…

Schnell zieht sie ihren Körper zurück in eine aufrechte Position und errötet als er sie über seine Schulter hinweg ansieht, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Während sie eine Entschuldigung herausstottert, drängt sie ihn verlegen weiter zu laufen.

Die Menschenmenge wird weniger, je näher sie Talas ehemaligem Viertel kommen und Altair läuft nun neben ihr her. Dennoch realisiert sie schnell, dass er weiterhin beobachtet und auf der Hut ist. Seine Augen suchen unter seiner Kapuze die Umgebung ab, als ob er erwartet, dass jeden Moment ihnen etwas entgegen springt und sie aus dem Nichts heraus attackiert.

Dieses Muster lässt Yousra denken, dass er wie ein Hund ist, der alle Gefahren abwehrt, die seinen Herren anfallen könnten. Seine Schultern sind nach vorn gekrümmt, Hände zu Fäusten geformt, sein Kopf unten und sein Gesicht ziert ein stechender, konzentrierter Blick, der jedem erzählt, dass dieses Individuum keinen Spaß versteht, immer auf der Hut, vorsichtig, beschützerisch.

Andererseits… es bedeutet doch nicht sonderlich etwas bedrohliches, wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft eines „Mönches" befindet, trotz seiner ziemlich breitschultrigen Form, oder?

Eine düstere Vorahnung überfällt Yousra augenblicklich und ihre Gedanken springen zu ihrer Tochter, ihre Augen suchen unsicher die Umgebung ab.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie zitternd und versucht die Anspannung aus ihrer Haltung zu nehmen.

Für einen Moment bleibt er ruhig und äußert dann doch ein leises „Ja…".

Doch dann beginnt ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und sie glaubt es kommt ganz aus dem Takt, als sie die Wachen entdeckt, die nicht mal hundert Fuß entfernt vor ihnen eine Verteidigungsreihe gebildet haben. Scharf zieht sie Luft in ihre Lungen und ihre Hand schnellt zu ihren Lippen, die vom feinen Stoff des Hijabs verdeckt sind.

„Ganz ruhig, sie haben uns noch nicht bemerkt", seine Stimme hat wieder die von kaltem Stahl, doch beruhigt sie jetzt eher, als dass sie bedroht. Dennoch atmet Yousra weiterhin schwer und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.

In dem Moment fällt Altair auf, dass er mit ihr überhaupt keinen Plan ausgemacht hat. Er ist es so sehr gewohnt, allein zu arbeiten, ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass ihm erst jetzt dieser Fehler bewusst wird. Auf sie blickend, sagt ihm ihre versteinerte Form, dass ihr sowieso keine vernünftige Reaktion in diesem Moment zu entlocken ist, und somit fasst er einen eiligen Entschluss. Er packt sie unsanft am Oberarm und zerrt sie unauffällig in eine dunkle Gasse.

Yousra macht verstörte Geräusche während sie sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen versucht und blickt immer wieder unruhig zum Ausgang der Gasse. Um ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, stößt er sie mit dem Rücken grob an eine Häuserwand. Ihre Blicke treffen sich endlich. Die Dämmerung hat mittlerweile alles in Zwielicht getaucht. Dennoch kann Altair erkennen, dass sie ihn anfunkelt mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Wut, die aber sogleich wieder in Angst umschlagen, sobald er seine Stirn runzelt. Da er nun weiß, dass er zu ihr durchdringen kann, teilt er ihr seinen Plan mit.

„Hör zu. Wir machen das auf meine Weise, verstanden?"

Sie nickt kaum merklich und schluckt den Kloß im Hals herunter, der ihr fast den Atem nimmt.

„Ich werde dir den Weg freihalten. Du nutzt die Ablenkung, um unbemerkt ins Haupthaus vorzudringen und deine Tochter zu finden. Die Wachen überlässt du mir."

Was hätte sie denen auch schon entgegenzusetzen? Verwirrt kommt ihr der Gedanke, dass er ihr wohl Kraft zuschreibt, von der sie überzeugt ist, diese nicht zu haben.

Während sie diesen Gedanken nachhängt, hat Altair sie losgelassen und ist auch schon in Richtung Ausgang der Gasse unterwegs ohne eine Antwort von ihr abzuwarten und stolziert selbstsicher auf den Pulk von Wachen zu.

Unsicher trabt Yousra in Richtung Ende der Gasse, um ihm dann hinterher zu blicken, wie er den Wachen immer näher kommt.

Aber was macht er denn da? Unzählige Waffen am Körper aber er zieht keine einzige! Was soll das werden?

Sie glaubt die letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens hätten soeben angefangen und sie würde nicht mehr länger sein, um den Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages noch zu erleben.

Die erste Wache erkennt die sich nähernde Gefahr sofort und rennt mit lautem Gebrüll und über den Kopf erhobenem Schwert auf Altair zu und Yousra stockt augenblicklich der Atem.

Aber Altair nutzt gnadenlos die schlechte Deckung der Wache aus und boxt ihm mit einem einzigen kräftigen Schlag die linke Faust in dessen Magengrube, nur um Sekundenbruchteile später der Wache einen zweiten stählernen Fausthieb mit der Rechten ins Gesicht zu verpassen.

Als der linke Arm die Bauchgegend der Wache verlässt, sieht sie es.

Blut. Blut überall und es spritzt nur so aus diesem Menschen heraus! Wie kann er das bloß-…?

Und dann sah sie die Klinge.


	7. Endlos

**A/N: So neues Kapitel, neues Glück.**

**Achtung! Gewalt, viel Blut, Tod. In dieser Reihenfolge. Mehrmals hintereinander! Also, liebe Kinder, bitte wegklicken! Und liebe Eltern, bitte nicht nachmachen.**

_Kurze Rückblende:_

_Die Rettungsaktion von Altair und Yousra hat begonnen. Beide sind aufgebrochen, um Yousras Tochter aus dem alten Viertel von Talal zu holen. Altair ist zwar der Meinung, sie sei längst tot, Malik befahl ihm dennoch zum Aufbruch._  
_Damit beginnt nun dieses Kapitel. Yousra findet sich plötzlich inmitten eines Straßenkampfes wieder, den Altair nutzt, dass sie ungehindert zu ihrer Tochter vordringen kann._  
_Mal sehen, ob sie Erfolg haben werden oder alles vergebens war…_

* * *

Blut. Blut überall und es spritzt nur so aus diesem Menschen heraus! Wie kann er das bloß-…?

Und dann sah sie die Klinge.

Wenige Stunden bevor Hana endlich meine Hüfte mit ihren kleinen Armen anhänglich umklammern kann, bevor sich plötzlich mein rechter Arm anfühlt als würde er abreißen, bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wird vor Schmerzen, sah ich zu, wie vor mir eine Inszenierung stattfand, die, wäre sie nicht so voller Blut und Grausamkeit, nur aus kunstvollen, formvollendeten, fließenden Bewegungen bestände, fast so als wären sie einstudiert.

Die Wache gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, bevor sie leblos auf dem Boden aufkam. Diese erstickenden Laute waren kurz das einzige, was ich vernahm, so in Trance war ich.

Altair derweil schien gerade erst anzufangen mit seinem tödlichen Tanz mit den Wachen, die mir doch plötzlich so unzählig viele vorkamen!

Aus allen Türen und Fenstern waren sie herbeigeeilt und mich überkam eine unbändige Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn er sie nicht von sich – und letztlich auch mir – abhalten würde.

Ich war zudem wie versteinert, aber um mich herum konnte ich wie aus weiter Entfernung das Geschrei und Gezeter der Menschen hören, sowie ihr angstvolles Gerenne und ihr gegenseitiges Behindern in ihrer Panik.

Eine Frau rannte verzweifelt in mich herum und ein Schmerz durchfuhr mich durch das Anrempeln, was mich brutal aus meiner geistigen Abwesenheit riss.

Indessen war Altair dabei, jeder einzelnen Wache den Gar aus zu machen.

Nachdem er die erste unglückliche Wache getötet hatte, war er den Weg weiter hinauf zu Talals ehemaligen Gebäuden gerannt, um im Laufen ein todbringendes Messer auf eine nächste Wache zu werfen. Von rechts kam ein behelmter Hüne und aufgeregt zog ich scharf Luft in meine Lunge.

Altair wich dem Schlag des Riesen gekonnt mit einem tiefen Beuger nach hinten aus um sogleich wieder mit einem kleinen hakenförmigen Messer dem aus der Balance geratenen Wachmann in den Nacken zu stechen.

Solch eine Schnelligkeit! So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Nein, selbst Talal, ein hohes Talent im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, wendig und kraftvoll, nicht unverdient also Herrscher über das Reichenviertel von Jerusalem, kam an dieses Kämpfervermögen nicht heran.

Altair stieß indes den leblosen Körper des Hünen angewidert von sich und stolzierte langsam auf die weiteren verdutzten Wachen zu. Diese waren durch den schnellen Tod ihres Herrn leicht überfordert.

Die Angst witternd stieß Altair angriffslustig seine rechte Faust in die linke geöffnete Hand. Ich konnte mir sein anmaßendes Grinsen unter seiner Kapuze in diesem überheblichen Moment gut vorstellen.

Eine mutige Wache fühlte sich sogleich angesprochen und machte einen Satz auf Altair zu, um mit dem Schwert zum ersten Schlag auszuholen. Altair parierte ohne sein eigenes Schwert zu ziehen, in dem er sich leicht nach links ausweichend hinter die Wache bewegte, deren rechten Schwertarm fest packte und mit dem linken Knie der armen Wache in den Rücken trat. Entwaffnet ging die Wache durch ihr eigenes Schwert durchbohrt zu Boden. Altair machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Schwert noch aus dem toten Mann herauszuziehen.

Einen weiteren Schwerthieb einer anderen Wache parierte Altair mit einem Tritt seines Stiefels. Die dadurch ungedeckte Wache wurde durch mehrere aufeinander folgende Hiebe mit der Linken, also mit Hilfe dieser mir unheimlichen, versteckten Klinge getötet.

Ich war immer noch wie versteinert und betrachtete dieses grausame Schauspiel weiter. Den Nächsten entwaffnete Altair mit einem ähnlichen Trick. Wieder nutzte er die Angriffswut und –kraft der Wache für sich und griff behände an ihre schwertführende Hand, gleichzeitig wich er nach rechts dem vermeintlichen Schlag aus und boxte sodann ungeniert der Wache ins Gesicht, dann an den Ellenbogen und verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Magenkuhle, so dass dieser vornübergebeugt, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend den zweiten Schlag in sein Gesicht, diesmal mit Altairs Linken nicht kommen sah. Der Wachmann drehte sich durch die Wucht des Schlages um die eigene Achse, nur um ebenfalls durch sein eigenes Schwert getötet zu werden.

„MEHR WACHEN!"

Der Schrei ließ mich erneut aufschrecken und endlich in Bewegung setzen. Ich hatte mich mit dem Rücken an die Häuserwand gepresst in der Hoffnung, dass man mich so nicht entdecken würde und war drauf und dran mich am Kampfgeschehen vorbei zu schleichen.

Doch es waren noch so viele Menschen, ein Pulk von Schwertern und Messern, die unaufhörlich aufeinander zu prallen schienen.

Wie können Soldaten und Krieger das tun? Wie können sie mit wehenden Fahnen in den Kampf ziehen, so sicher, so überzeugt von sich? Wie können sie dem Tod ins Gesicht sehen und dabei nicht auch nur ein Fünkchen Angst verspüren?

Wieder war eine riesige Wache auf Altair zugekommen. Dieser schien ein weiterer Anführer zu sein, da seine Rüstung reich verziert und sehr widerstandskräftig schien. Altair kam mir im Gegensatz dazu so leicht gerüstet vor, als wäre er mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet.

Diesmal parierte er den wuchtigen Schlag des vor Kraftanstrengung ächzenden Söldners mit dem Schwert der toten Wache von zuvor.

Das Schwert zerbrach augenblicklich in zwei Teile.

Verblüfft schauten Altair und die Wache auf das zerborstene Schwert in Altairs Händen. Ohne weiteres Zögern rammte Altair den Griff des Schwertes mit dessen Überresten in den ungeschützten Bereich am Hals der Wache, genau zwischen Brustpanzer und Helm. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass auch diese Wache so schnell ausgeschaltet wie sie gekommen war.

Ich hielt mir schnell meine Hand vor den Mund, nur um den Schrei zu ersticken, der aus meiner Kehle wollte. Die Brutalität des Kampfes ließ mich schockiert dastehen, hilflos zusehend, wie Altair Anlauf nahm, einen Satz machte, dabei im Flug seine Linke ausstreckte und den Dolch an seinem Handgelenk hervorschnellen ließ. Er kam auf einer anderen Wache auf, riss diese mit seinem gesamten Körpergewicht zu Boden und rammte die Klinge in den Hals seines schreienden Opfers. Das kranke Geräusch, das dessen Schädel machte, als beide auf dem Boden ankamen, werde ich wohl nie vergessen können.

Das ganze Schauspiel sah so unwirklich aus. Als sei Altair aus einer anderen Welt, doch war er es nicht! Er war real, wie jeder andere Mann, doch hatte er so geisterhafte Züge an sich, die nur noch Gottesfurcht in mir auslösten.

Es schien, als würde dieses Tier, einmal losgelassen, nie wieder zu stoppen sein. Von niemanden.

Angewidert sah ich zu, wie Altair die Lider seines Opfers seelenruhig schloss.

Dabei hatte er noch seinen Rücken zu mir gewandt, doch nun drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zurück zu mir und ich konnte einen Teil seines Gesichtes sehen, wie es aus der Kapuze hervorlugte. Sein Blick fing mich ein wie ich starr vor Angst noch fast an derselben Stelle stand, an der er mich zuvor zurückgelassen hatte, um seinen blutigen Weg zu beschreiten. Kaum merklich nickte er mir zu. Für mich war das das Zeichen zum endgültigen Aufbruch. Ich stürzte panisch los, durch die nun offene Gasse in Richtung meiner alten Heimat. Dabei riss ich jemanden von den Beinen, ich glaube eine Frau, die auch noch einen Krug balancierte und verzweifelt kreischte als sie das Gleichgewicht wegen mir verlor. Mehr Geschrei war auf einmal zu hören und es dröhnte in meinen Ohren und trieb mich weiter voran.

Ich war so weit gelaufen, dass es in meiner Lunge fürchterlich brannte. Ich musste erst einige Sekunden verschnaufen, zum einen um mehr Luft zu bekommen, zum anderen um mich neu zu orientieren.

Denn was half es, wenn ich mich bei meiner hastigen Rennerei hoffnungslos verfranste und mein Ziel in unerreichbare Weite entschwand?

Nachdem ich eine Schweißperle aus dem Auge gewischt hatte, kam die Gegend deutlicher in Sicht, in der ich mich nun befand. Sofort erkannte ich in einiger Entfernung vor mir den Torbogen zum Seiteneingang des Haupthauses von Talal.

Zwischen dem und mir lag ein großer Hof, der links und rechts jeweils in eine Straße führte. Auf diesen liefen rasant und kontinuierlich Wachen in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war, und ich ahnte, auf wessen Fersen sie waren.

Da mich keine der gehetzten Wachen bemerkte, war der Ablenkungsversuch wohl geglückt. So war der Plan, er schien aufzugehen.

Ich hoffte nur, dass er all die Wachen irgendwie überleben würde, denn so richtig wusste ich nicht, wie ich ohne ihn hier sonst wieder herauskommen sollte.

Als eine Weile keine Wache mit gezücktem Schwert vorbeigerannt kam, riskierte ich einen ersten Versuch, um von der kleinen Gasse aus zum Haupttor zu kommen und hatte auch gleich Erfolg.

Was war ich froh, dass ich die Tür einfach so öffnen konnte! Eine Anspannung löste sich von mir, als ich die Tür hinter mir leise verschloss und ich endlich die beunruhigenden Geräusche und Ereignisse auf der Straße hinter mir lassen konnte und in vertraute Gemäuer trat!

Fast alles sah noch so aus wie zuvor, es roch selbst noch so vertraut. Jahrelang war ich hier ein- und ausgegangen und ich kannte den Weg sehr gut, den ich vor mir hatte.

Es war nicht so, dass ich im Leben erwartete hätte, dass mir so etwas wie hier gerade ablief, passieren würde. Talal hatte mich und meine Tochter – auf seine zwar erbarmungslose und besitzergreifende Weise – aber dennoch wohlwollend geduldet. Gleichwohl hatte ich sie instruiert, für den Fall der Fälle mir würde etwas zustoßen. Durch wen auch immer.

Und so kam es, dass ich durch die nicht enden wollenden Gänge des alten Haupthauses schlich - auf dem Weg zu ihr. Ich betete unaufhörlich, dass sie in ihrem Versteck überlebt hatte.

Nicht wenig später kam ich an einem seitlichen Ausgang an und machte zaghaft die Tür auf. Auch diese öffnete sich und unser alter Hinterhof mit seinem kleinen Brunnen kam in meine Sicht – fast hatte ich es also geschafft!

Es war so ein großes Anwesen, was Talal besessen hatte, dass ich über diesen kleinen Hof vor mir musste, um in den Flügel zu gelangen, wo Talal seine Privatgemächer hatte. Den Flügel, wo der Anfang vom Ende war!

Beim Gedanken schauderte es mir, und um die Anspannung in meinem Nacken zu lösen, legte ich kurz meinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief ein und aus.

Noch hatte ich hier keine Menschenseele weiter gesehen doch jetzt hatte ich in meinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auf dem Dach vernommen. Schnell versteckte ich mich wieder im Flur des Gebäudes, um meinen Kopf sogleich wieder vorsichtig hinauszustrecken. Ich musste herausbekommen, was genau ich da bemerkt hatte!

„Hast du sie gefunden?", zischte es plötzlich vor mir und ich gab einen undefinierbaren Ton von mir.

„Bei Allah!", mein Herz raste vor Aufregung, „Ihr habt mich zu Tode erschreckt!", ich trat unmerklich zurück in das Gebäude, „Wie habt Ihr es bis hierher geschafft? Wo sind denn…", ich stoppte sofort meinen Redeschwall, als mir auffiel, wie Altair mir weiter in seiner bedrohlichen Art entgegenkam. Ich konnte erkennen, dass seine Robe nicht mehr ganz so makellos weiß war, wie noch kurz zuvor, und dass der linke Teil seines Kinns begonnen hatte, sich unschön zu verfärben.

Aber er lebte! Ich wunderte mich noch einige Sekunden leise, wie er es wohl ohne lästigen Rattenschwanz von Wachen hierher geschafft hatte, doch da merkte ich auch schon wieder die Wand in meinem Rücken. Wie oft hatte er das denn nur schon mit mir so machen können? Musste er mich ständig in Bedrängnis bringen?

Ich räusperte mich verlegen, zeigte auf die Tür gegenüber und antwortete: „A-also wir müssen da drüben durch. Dann kommen wir -"

„Ich weiß, wo wir da hinkommen. Wo ist deine Tochter?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Aber ich kam nicht mehr zum Antworten. Zwei Wachen kamen plötzlich von rechts aus Richtung Ostflügel und marschierten in Richtung der Tür gegenüber. Unserer Tür! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Altair hatte mich unterdessen blitzschnell weiter zurückgedrängt, ich war froh, dass das Gebäude so schlecht beleuchtet war und die Wachen uns nicht sahen.

Mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt stand Altair vor mir und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme den Blick von den beiden Todgeweihten nicht einmal abwendend: „Ich erledige das. Du bewegst dich nicht."

Ich verstand nicht, „Wartet, wir können dort…", aber er hatte mich schon stehen gelassen und war geräuschlos auf dem Weg über den Hof zu den Wachen geschlichen, die im Gang standen, beide mittlerweile ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Ich konnte nicht und wollte nicht schon wieder zusehen, wie er einfach so irgendwelche Leute meuchelte! Auch wenn sie zwischen mir und meiner Tochter standen, konnte ich all die Gewalt und den Tod einfach nicht mehr ertragen!

Also schlich ich ebenso über den Hof, aber einen kleinen Umweg entlang, um die eine Häuserecke herum, durch einen anderen Seiteneingang, der durch Kisten und allerlei anderem Zeug versteckt war, hinein in einen alten Anbau für das Gesinde und hindurch durch ein folgendes Gittertor, nur um einen Augenblick später **vor** einem verblüfften Altair zu stehen!

Er sah mich an mit seiner in Falten gelegten Stirn und öffnete leicht seinen Mund, während ich herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob, meine Arme verschränkte, einen weiteren unschönen Blutfleck auf seiner Robe entdeckte – aber schwieg. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Sarkastisch überlegte ich mir, ob ich nicht durch meinen alternativen Weg sein Weltbild zerstört hatte. Er schien durch seine Taktik „mit dem Kopf durch die Wand" erfolgsverwöhnt zu sein.

Nun denn, eigentlich hatten wir für derartige Spielchen keine Zeit!

Da hatten wir beide wohl wieder übereinstimmende Gedanken, denn er war auch schon – wenn auch noch irgendetwas kaum hörbares in Richtung „Weiber…!" stammelnd – an mir vorbeigerauscht.

* * *

Wir hatten es fast geschafft! Es war nicht mehr weit! Ich hatte ihm den Weg bis zu unserem alten Zimmer gezeigt, doch jetzt auf den letzten Schritten vernahmen wir erneut Rufe von Wachen, die anscheinend die Leichen der zwei Unglücksraben im Erdgeschoss entdeckt hatten. Hier oben in diesen Geschossen war es nicht mehr ganz so geordnet und vertraut. Viel war zerstört, Türen eingetreten, verkohlte Wände und Fenster ließen eine unheilvolle Vermutung zu. Altair hatte Recht damit gehabt, dass die Söldner sich hier viel unter den Nagel gerissen hatten, nachdem ihr Meister tot war, und das Viertel unter der Zerstörungswut gelitten hatte.

Als wir vor der Tür zu meinem alten Gemach zum Stehen kam, wollte mein Herz aussetzen, so aufgeregt war ich. Ich drückte die Türklinke herunter und –

- verdammt nochmal, sie ließ sich nicht öffnen!

Ich riss wie verrückt an der Türklinke und schaute dann panisch und verwirrt zu Altair hinauf, der mich aber geistesgegenwärtig zur Seite schob und die Tür mit einem einzigen kräftigen Tritt aus den Angeln hob. Holzsplitter flogen um mich, doch das interessierte mich wenig, denn ich war schon in das Zimmer gelaufen, angsterfüllt suchend. Zielstrebig ging ich auf den Wandteppich am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu und stieß ihn forsch beiseite. Zum Vorschein kam eine unscheinbare Verbindungstür, die ich erschöpft aufriss.

„Oh Allah, du lebst! Meine liebste Hana!"

Da war sie! Da war sie tatsächlich! Meine Tochter hatte in diesem kleinen Versteck wirklich überlebt! Keiner hatte sie entdeckt und getötet!

Als ich sie in meine wartenden Arme nahm, war es als ob die Welt um mich herum aufhörte zu existieren. Ich würde sie nie wieder loslassen, nie wieder allein lassen! Ich sank zitternd mit ihr in meinen Armen zu Boden auf meine Knie und konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich weinte vor Glück, vor Dankbarkeit und küsste sie immer und immer wieder. Ich dankte dem Herrn unaufhörlich für sein Erbarmen und bemerkte erst jetzt wie sich meine kleine Tochter in meinen Armen wand.

„Mama, du erdrückst mich ja!", ertönte ihre zierliche Stimme. Es hörte sich für mich in diesem Moment nur wie Engelsgesang an und ich lachte leicht auf.

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und schaute sie mir genauer an. Ihre großen, braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blickten mich hoffnungsvoll an. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie lächelte mich glücklich an. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und matt und klebte strähnig auf ihrer Stirn. Schweiß und Schmutz hatten sich darauf gebildet, zweifellos von der Zeit in der kleinen Kammer, ohne viel Luft darin, immer Angst vor Geräuschen um sie herum. In ihren Augen war Schlaf, sie hatte einen fahlen Hautton, doch sie lebte und hatte keine Verletzungen!

„Bleibt hier", verwundert drehte ich mich zur Tür. Dort stand Altair und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um in den Flur zu treten.

„Wo wollt ihr hin? Nein!", ich war aufgesprungen, meine Tochter nahm ich beschützerisch auf meinen Arm.

„Hierbleiben!", donnerte er uns entgegen mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und war schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Ich holte tief Luft und wollte ihm folgen, doch etwas hielt mich davon ab. Ich schaute auf meine Tochter in meinen Armen herunter, die in ihrer Angst ihre kleinen Hände in meinen Stoff gekrallt hatte und ihr Gesicht verbarg. Meine Gedanken schweiften unweigerlich zu der Tatsache, dass sie noch so jung war, dass es für mich ein leichtes war, sie hochzunehmen und ein Stück zu halten und zu tragen. Sie hatte keine fünf Jahre auf dieser Welt verbracht und war außerdem keine gute Esserin, sinnierte ich.

„Mama, da ist so viel Blut…"

Erst wusste ich nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann sah ich es auch. Überall an den Wänden und auf den Böden klebte es. Verwundert schaute ich mich weiter um. Hier und auf den Fluren musste ein wahres Gemetzel stattgefunden haben. Aber wo waren die Leichen? Was war hier geschehen?

„Mama…", fing meine Tochter wieder an, doch ich beruhigte sie und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

„Shhh, mein Kind, alles wird wieder gut."

Wo war bloß Altair geblieben?

Gerade hatte ich diesen angsterfüllten Gedanken, da war er auch wieder in das Zimmer gestürmt. Bei seinem Anblick raste mein Herz jetzt wieder. Er sah gehetzt aus, wie ein Tier, das in die Enge getrieben wurde. Das beunruhigte mich ohne Ende.

Er hob die Tür auf, oder besser das, was von ihr noch übrig war, und klemmte sie gegen den einzigen Weg hier heraus.

„Was macht Ihr da?", warf ich sofort aufgebracht ein, „Wie sollen wir hier herauskommen?"

Er beachtete mich – wen wunderte es – überhaupt nicht sondern fing an, meine schwere, alte Kommode hastig gegen die kaputte Tür zu schieben.

Als er mit seinem Werk fertig war, griff er mich unsanft an meinem Arm und zerrte mich zum Fenster herüber.

Ich riss meine Augen auf, mein Mund öffnete sich leicht in Horror davor, was er vorhatte.

„Wir fliehen über die Dächer", er deutete zu meiner Tochter, „Ich nehme sie."

„Was?", schrie ich, „Nein! Ihr habt Euren Verstand verloren! Nie im Leben-"

Er griff mich schroff an beiden Oberarmen, schüttelte mich kurz aber heftig und ich blickte verstört zu ihm auf.

„Hör mir zu, Weib! Wenn du hier lebend wieder heraus willst, dann musst du mir vertrauen. Jetzt gib sie mir! Ich werde mit ihr zuerst gehen."

Ich schluckte. Die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme schoss durch mich wie ein Messer. Sie war so kalt, dass ich fast das Eis von seinem Munde strömen fühlen konnte, als er mir den Befehl warnend entgegenknurrte.

Dieser Ton ließ keine Widerworte zu. Und was hätte ich auch sonst tun können? Zögerlich übergab ich ihm Hana und er setzte sie sogleich auf seinen Rücken und brachte so dazu, ihre kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals zu legen und vor seiner Brust zu schließen.

„Halte dich hier fest an meinem Schultergürtel. Hast du verstanden?"

Sie nickte, was durch ein kleines Schluchzen unterstützt wurde.

Dann waren sie auch schon aus dem Fenster. Und aus meiner Sicht.

Vorsichtig trat ich danach an das Fenster heran und steckte meinen Kopf hinaus um ihn sogleich wieder hineinzuziehen. Diese Höhe! Unfassbar…

Alarmiert stöhnte ich auf und fasste mir ungläubig an die Wange.

Dabei merkte ich kaum den neuen Trupp an Soldaten, der immer näher kam und dessen Rufe immer lauter und lauter wurden, bis ich all meinen Mut zusammenraffte und ein Bein über den Fenstersims geschwungen hatte.

Ein kalter, rauer Windstoß erfasste mich. Er hieß mich willkommen, indem er mein Hijab herunter riss und dadurch mein Haar wild in mein Gesicht wehen und meine Sicht verschwimmen ließ. Nichtsdestotrotz kroch ich auf den kleinen Vorspruch vor dem Fenster und versuche krampfhaft nicht nach unten zu blicken.

Verzweifelt krallte ich mich in die Wand hinter mir, während ich versuchte Halt zu finden. Mein Blick suchte meine Tochter und Altair aber sie waren nicht hier mit mir auf dieser kleinen Ausbuchtung des Gebäudes. Ich ließ meine Augen hinauf zum Dach wandern und da kam Altair in Sicht, wie er sich leicht vornüber beugte, mit konzentriertem Blick nach mir suchend.

Er bewegte sich auf dem Dach weiter in meine Richtung, so dass er über mir zum Halt kam und seine vierfingrige Hand zu mir herunterließ, winkend und wild gestikulierend, dass ich diese doch endlich ergreifen solle.

Doch sie war so weit weg! Ich würde sie nie im Leben erreichen können!

Ich schüttelte stumm meinen Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen, und bewegte mich vorsichtig weiter. Weiter weg von ihm, weg von der Sicherheit, weg von meiner Tochter. Die Angst hatte mich völlig im Griff. Wieder umfegte der Wind mich mit einem seiner unbarmherzigen Stöße und ich hörte mich leise wimmern.

Die Schreie einer Wache füllten den Raum hinter dem Fenster und ich sank zurück, noch weiter in die Häuserwand hinter mir, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Ich bemerkte kleine Steinchen unter mir auf dem Außensims und wie meine unruhigen, haltsuchenden Füße sie unbedacht hinab stießen, sie auf ihren weiten Weg nach unten auf den Boden schickten.

„Sie sind hier!"

Der intensive Ruf ließ mein Herz zerspringen und meinen Körper zusammenzucken. Ich stieß einen schrillen, durchdringenden Schrei aus, als ich auch noch einen behelmten Kopf erblickte, der aus der Fensteröffnung schaute. Er drehte sich in meine Richtung und als ihm meine prekäre Situation auffiel, grinste er anzüglich.

_Allmächtiger Gott, bitte lass mich nicht so sterben! Ich bin so weit gekommen, meine Tochter ist sicher! Das ist nicht fair, das darf nicht passieren!_

Meine Gedanken stammelten unaufhörlich weiter vor sich hin und verhinderten so, dass mein Körper angemessen funktionierte, ich war komplett wie gelähmt.

Der Wache fiel es leicht, meinen schieren Terror auszumachen. Sie fing an glucksende und Ekel erregende Geräusche zu machen und nach mir zu greifen.

Ich sah nochmals zum Dach hinauf, wo wenige Sekunden zuvor noch Altair auf mich hinunter geblickt hatte und sendete ein letztes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er doch vielleicht wieder auftauchen würde.

Als ich wieder zu meinem Angreifer blickte, sah ich dessen linkischen und unbeholfenen Versuch aus dem Fenster zu steigen. Seine Rüstung ward ihm dabei eindeutig zum Nachteil.

„Komm her, du verdammtes Miststück!", brüllte er tobend und ich blinzelte ihn geschockt an.

Seine Wut rollte in Wellen von ihm ab und ließ mich aufwachen. So viel Bosheit. So viel Hass!

Mit aller Kraft streckte ich ihm meine geballte Faust entgegen, hinein in sein anstößiges Gesicht. Ich merkte wie sich die Knochen meiner Hand unter der Wucht ungewollt verschoben, doch ich verspürte keine Schmerzen.

Er dagegen stieß sich durch die Heftigkeit meines Schlages auch noch den Kopf am Fensterrahmen und hielt sich sogleich seine blutige Nase. Sein schmerzerfüllter Blick traf den meinen überraschten.

Urplötzlich vernahm ich ein komisches, zischendes Geräusch, was die Luft um mich füllte und wieder brauchte ich länger, um das Geschehene zu verstehen. Wenigstens war dieser widerwärtige Soldat jetzt tot. Anscheinend getötet durch ein kleines Messer, was nun in seinem Hinterkopf steckte. Sein in sich zusammen gerutschter Körper hing nun über dem Fenstersims und ich stieß unbewusst einen aufgewühlten Schrei der Erleichterung aus.

Ich blickte wieder nach oben und sah wie Altair am Dachsims hockte, ein weiteres Wurfmesser parat. Er steckte es schnell ein und zeigte an eine Stelle hinter mir.

„Klettere da drüben hoch", wies er mich an und als ich mich zu der Stelle drehte, erkannte auch ich die Holzbalken aus dem Haus ragen, die ich sogleich unbeholfen doch erfolgreich bestieg und nach weiteren langen Sekunden der Höhenangst oben auf dem Dach ankam.

Altair hatte indes Hana wieder auf seinen Rücken genommen und lief schnurstracks Richtung Süden über das Dach. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, wo er uns hinführte. Wie angekündigt wollte er über die Dächer fliehen. Talals ehemalige Unterkunft war so eng gebaut, dass ich die kurzen Distanzen der vielen Dächer mit ein wenig Anstrengung meistern konnte, bis – ja, bis wir auf ein jähes Ende der vielen angrenzenden Dächer trafen.

Wir blickten alle drei gleichzeitig hinunter vom Dach. Mir wurde schwindelig durch die Höhe.

Bisher waren uns keine weiteren Wachen gefolgt. In der Ferne waren Schreie vernehmbar, doch anscheinend war das unglückliche Ekel von gerade eben ohne viel Verstärkung unterwegs gewesen. Doch wie sollte es hier enden? Ich erblickte weder eine Leiter noch sonst einen Vorsprung, an dem wir uns hätten vorsichtig herablassen können. Aber zurück konnten wir auch nicht!

Altair war indes an eine andere Seite des Hauses gegangen, immer noch mit Hana sicher auf seinem Rücken.

„Komm hier rüber, wir werden springen", sprach er und es klang so als würde er mir ein bedeutungsloses Rezept für ein Olivenbrot vorlesen.

Ich suchte noch immer, mittlerweile bereits verzweifelt auf meinen Knien nach einer Art Vorsprung oder wenigstens einer dämlichen Kette, mit deren Hilfe ich mir beim Herunterkraxeln den Hals brechen könnte. Daher konnte ich seinen Vorschlag nicht ganz ernst nehmen und tat ihn ab: „Ha, Ihr seid ja verrückt…".

Sekunden später merkte ich erneut seinen ruppigen Griff an meinem Oberarm wie er mich von den Knien hochzerrte und dort hinüber, von wo er anscheinend tatsächlich von diesem Dach springen wollte.

„Was tut Ihr da... – nein! N- NEIN! Wartet- ! Aaaaah….", waren meine letzten verhallenden Worte bevor er mich einfach so hinuntergestoßen hatte und ich mich Augenblicke später in einem riesigen Haufen Heu wiederfand! Mein eigener Schrei hallte in meinen Ohren nach und ich rappelte mich panisch auf und kroch aus dem Heuhaufen. Dieser raschelte hinter mir kraftvoll und ich drehte mich um und nahm ein freudiges Glucksen meiner Tochter wahr. Anscheinend war Altair gemeinsam mit ihr gleich hinter mir vom Dach gesprungen und ihr schien dieser kleine Nervenkitzel tatsächlich gefallen zu haben!

Ich riss sie ihm sofort Besitz ergreifend aus den Armen und nahm sie beschützerisch in die meinen.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?", fauchte ich Altair an, aber er verleierte lediglich seine Augen und überging meinen Angriff. Ich tastete meine Tochter ab, prüfend, ob sie durch den Sprung unversehrt geblieben war, „Seid Ihr des Wahnsinns?", zeterte ich rhetorisch weiter.

Ich stieß etwas beruhigter meine Atemluft kraftvoll aus als ich keine Verletzung an ihr erkennen konnte. Als ich Hana auf den Boden gleiten ließ, damit sie selber weiterlaufen konnte, bemerkte ich das erste Mal den stechenden Schmerz in meiner rechten Schulter. Doch ich überging ihn. So schlimm konnte es nicht sein, so heftig war der Schmerz auch wieder nicht. Nein, erst mussten wir in wirklicher Sicherheit sein, eher durfte ich nicht ruhen.

Altair führte uns zurück in belebte Gassen. Menschen über Menschen strömten wie zuvor, als wir aufgebrochen waren uns entgegen oder überholten uns, rücksichtslos bahnten sie sich aber auch wir uns einen Weg durch die Massen.

Wir kamen an einer mir bekannten Kreuzung von Jerusalem an und ich bemerkte wie Hana an meinen Arm zog. Ich blieb stehen und blickte zu ihr herab. Ein Nebel hatte sich vor Entkräftung vor meinen Augen gebildet und durch diesen hindurch konnte ich nur schwach ihr kleines besorgtes Gesicht erkennen.

Ich blickte auf, keuchend, und sah wie Altair stehen blieb, sich zu uns umdrehte und fragend den Kopf schieflegte. Drei Schritte später stand er vor mir und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaja…", begegnete ich, „es ist nichts…", ich durfte jetzt nicht schlappmachen.

Ich begann unmerklich zu schwanken, als ich Altairs probende Hand an meinem Oberarm spürte, testend, und auf der Suche nach der Quelle meiner Schmerzen. Dabei verlor ich fast das Gleichgewicht und er führte mich herüber zu einer freien Bank, auf die ich mich ächzend setzte. Seine Augen schweiften hektisch ergründend über meinen Körper, ich merkte wie Schweißperlen von meiner Stirn tropften und versuchte diese abzuwischen. Wieso war mein Arm plötzlich so verdammt schwer?

„Dein Arm ist ausgerenkt", kam Altairs knappe Antwort auf meine stumme Frage. Dieser Teufel. Warum wusste er nur immer alles? So ein Neunmalklug. Warum…? Meine wirren Gedanken brachen augenblicklich ab als er an meiner rechten Schulter unsanft anpackte.

* * *

Ich stöhne und hebe den Kopf gen Himmel. Allah, was habt Ihr nur mit mir vor? Hana kriecht neben mir auf die Bank und umschlingt meine Hüfte. Mit meinem heilen Arm umklammere auch ich sie.

Nur wenige Stunden hatte die Rettung gedauert. Wenige Augenblicke, in denen ich mit Altairs Hilfe meine Tochter wieder gefunden hatte. Und nur noch wenige Sekundenbruchteile in denen er mit schmerzvollem Griff eine Hand an meiner Achselhöhle ansetzt und mit der anderen an meinen Oberarm greift und kraftvoll daran zieht. Das ungesunde Geräusch von sich wieder einrenkenden Knochen, Knorpeln und Sehnen durchzieht mich.

Doch was mich in Ohnmacht fallen lässt, sind die Schmerzen.

Achtung! Gewalt, viel Blut, Tod. In dieser Reihenfolge. Mehrmals hintereinander! Also, liebe Kinder, bitte wegklicken! Und liebe Eltern, bitte nicht nachmachen.


End file.
